


In light of the dark

by Lumynow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumynow/pseuds/Lumynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, en donde Sebastian sí devoró el alma del conde Ciel Phantomhive y regresa al inframundo.</p><p>Luego de varias décadas decide volver a reclamar lo que es suyo y llevarlo a su lado. Cuando una serie de misteriosas muertes y desapariciones comienza a suceder, William comienza a sospechar que este relacionado con su regreso y el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visitante nocturno

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo escribí hace como... 3 o 4 años masomenos lol (era un retoño de la luz), lo había dejado olvidado pero no esta mal, fue mi primer fanfic y quise volver a compartirlo ya que estoy volviendo a escribir!:)  
> Whatever las dejo que lean no las entretengo! Espero les guste!

Han pasado varias décadas desde aquel momento, el momento en el que el demonio, conocido en ese entonces como Sebastian Michaelis, había tomado posesión del alma del conde Ciel Phantomhive, y desde que aquel ser volvió al infierno del que venía sin dejar rastros de su paso en el mundo de los humanos, borrando las memorias de quienes convivieron con él y destruyendo todo rastro de su estancia.  
Todo se había vuelto más vacío, y solitario. Desde la muerte de Ciel, de la compañía Funtom no se supo más que unos pocos detalles.  
Por otro lado, en el mundo shinigami todo se había vuelto más tranquilo, los shinigamis sintieron un gran alivio al tener un demonio menos devorando almas y causando disturbios en el mundo humano. Claro, todos ellos menos el shinigami pelirrojo, Grell Sutcliff.  
Pero actualmente los dioses de la muerte se enfrentaban nuevamente a un grave problema, y era que ese demonio había vuelto a las andadas. Todos se mantenían alerta, sobre todo William, que era quien más odio le tenía a esos seres, y más problemas tendría con su compañero.  
William ordenaba unos papeles en su escritorio y Grell hacia sus típicas quejas de niño pequeño.

-¡Wiiiiiill eres demasiado serio!-dijo Grell con un puchero en la cara.  
-Por favor deja de quejarte y concéntrate en tu trabajo que tienes mucho atrasado, Grell Sutcliff - William se notaba algo fastidiado, el tener que ordenar todo ese papeleo y además soportar las quejas de aquel inútil.  
En ese momento un mensajero, algo nervioso y exaltado al ser un novato, llego a la oficina de William con un aviso urgente.  
-¡William-senpai! ¡Llego un aviso importante! – dijo entregándole una carta.  
William calmadamente la abrió y leyó, y al ver la alarmante noticia se levantó de la silla casi de un salto, haciendo que Grell se sorprendiese.  
-¿Que sucede Will?-Pregunta con un tono confundido.  
\- Nada…un pequeño problema con unas almas en el mundo humano- respondió sabiendo que si le decía la verdad no dudaría en ir corriendo al lugar de los hechos y prefería no arriesgarse  
\- ¡Vuelve a tu trabajo, que aun tienes muchos pendientes, Sutcliff!  
\- ¡¡Wiiill Eres muy cruel!!- dice haciendo un puchero, entonces William dejo una pila enorme de papeles sobre el escritorio y le indica algo molesto que los ordene.  
-¡Will! ¡¡¡Esto es mucho para mi solo!!!-Dice con cara infantil.  
-¡Deja de holgazanear y ponte a trabajar Sutcliff!- le ordenó para salir sin más distracciones de su oficina y encaminarse al mundo humano para atender aquel asunto tan importante, que efectivamente, estaba relacionado con cierto demonio del que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado. Aquel demonio de nombre “Sebastian” había regresado al mundo humano y había causado numerosos desastres por toda Inglaterra. Al parecer, esta vez estaba en busca de algo, algo en específico, o quizás de alguien.  
William se preparaba para partir cuando una voz familiar llamo su atención.

\- ¡Espera! ¡William-sensei!- Ronald también había sido encomendado para esa misión y fue a donde se encontraba William justo antes de partir al mundo humano- También me mandaron allá, iré contigo - William se sorprende pero a la vez siente alivio, a pesar de que Ronald era aún un novato era bastante fuerte y podía ser de ayuda contra el demonio. Ambos tomaron rumbo hacia el mundo humano.

William y Ronald se encaminan velozmente, saltando de techo en techo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Sebastian.  
\- Ese maldito demonio… ¿Qué es lo que busca esta vez?- dice William notablemente molesto.  
Después de un largo camino, llegaron al lugar en donde supuestamente se encontraba el demonio, un lugar cerca del puerto, era de noche, y por lo tanto los shinigamis tendrían que tener mucho más cuidado, ya que los demonios obtienen su energía de la oscuridad.

Al llegar se encontraron con varios de sus compañeros que de igual forma también buscaban a aquel ser tan poderoso. Cuando Ronald se acercó, una entraña aura negra los rodeó por todas partes, inundándolos por completo en la total oscuridad. En ese momento se quedaron totalmente paralizados, no solo porque aquella oscuridad disminuía su energía, sino por el hecho de no poder ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera su propia nariz.  
Entonces, una profunda voz resuena de entre las penumbras haciendo que estos se exalten aún más.

-Parece ser que aún no ha venido… que mala suerte, tendré que jugar un poco con ustedes mientras él llega- Sebastian apareció oculto entre las sombras, estas lo cubrían, dejando solo a la vista su silueta en la oscuridad.  
-¡Que es lo que planeas esta vez demonio!- William se nota muy furioso  
\- No es nada que le importe, William-san - dice con un tono tan tranquilo que molesta aún más al shinigami- Parece que tendré que usarlos como señuelo…- dice Sebastián con una escalofriante sonrisa en cara.  
-No me hagas reír… ¿yo tu señuelo? ¡Nunca haría nada que fuera de provecho para un ser tan despreciable como tú!-dice en un tono molesto.  
Sebastian solo se queda ahí, tan tranquilo y sonriente como siempre, este tenía un plan y un objetivo y no tenía intención de dejar que un miserable shinigami como él lo detuviera.  
-No es una pregunta, y pronto sabrás por qué.  
Con una sonrisa en cara, Sebastián comienza a atacar a los shinigamis de forma rápida y estratégica, mientras ellos se defendían e intentaban con todo lo que tenían atacar o por lo menos alcanzar la misma velocidad que el demonio, pero les era imposible, esta vez algo era diferente, el demonio estaba realmente decidido en algo, pero simplemente no tenía intención en decir qué.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡Will es tan cruel! Me dejo todo este trabajo y además me deja abandonado aquí solo - Grell estaba fastidiado de tanto papeleo, ya que nunca fue mucho de su agrado ese tipo de trabajos.  
Justo en ese entonces Grell se da cuenta de lo alterados que están los demás shinigamis.  
\- Hey, ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tan apurados, hay algún problema? - Pregunta confundido.  
-¡AH! ¡G-GRELL-SAN! ¡Perdone! N-no se preocupe no es nada grave- dice uno de los shinigamis. William les había advertido sobre decirle a Grell de aquel asunto.  
-Ya veo… (Estos novatos me ocultan algo, maldición como detesto eso) - él se fue del lugar a terminar la enorme columna de papeles que William le había encargado para entretenerlo - Que aburrido estoy…enserio… ¡¡WIIIL ES DEMASIADO INJUSTO!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

William y Ronald seguían tratando de eliminar a Sebastian a toda costa, pero desgraciadamente para ellos ya no contaban con mucha ayuda, pues él se había desecho de la mayoría de los shinigamis del lugar al punto de dejar a solo cinco de ellos contándose a sí mismos.  
-“¡Maldición! ¡A este paso terminaremos perdiendo y tendrán que mandar refuerzos!”  
-¡William-sensei cuidado!- un ataque le llega por sorpresa a William por detrás y él logra esquivarlo por milagro.  
-¡Necesitamos más ayuda William-sensei! – Ronald era bueno en el combate, pero aun así seguía siendo un novato, y no había peleado con demonios de ese nivel anteriormente.  
Sebastian no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, pero al parecer esa era la única forma de hacer que aquel pelirrojo viniera al mundo humano. Aunque a este punto se estaba cansando de perder el tiempo y había considerado olvidarse de ellos y dirigirse al mundo shinigami para ir directamente con su objetivo, pero justo en ese momento algo atrajo su atención. Algo hace que el demonio sonría maliciosamente, parece que al fin encontró ese “algo” que tanto esperaba.  
-Esta presencia… al fin ha hecho su aparición, he estado esperándolo- Sebastián detiene su combate con aquellos shinigamis y se dirige hacia un gran edificio en la ciudad de Londres- Al fin te encontré…Grell Sutcliff.

=Flashback==

-¡OH NO! – uno de los shinigamis se nota asustado.  
-¿¡Qué sucede!?  
-¡Los shinigamis William T. Spears y Ronald Knox están en graves problemas! ¡¡Ese demonio es tan fuerte que logro deshacerse de todos los demás!!  
-¡No puede ser! ¡Necesitamos mandar refuerzos ya!  
Todos estaban realmente desesperados, pero lo que no sabían era que Grell los había estado escuchando fuerte y claro  
-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? ¿¡Donde están Will y Ronald!?- Grell se nota muy confundido y molesto - Espera, ¿Que demonio? - él creía saber de quién hablaban pero quería estar seguro.  
-¡Ah! Grell-san, cálmese es solo… emm…- en ese momento no sabían que hacer, pues sabían lo que el shinigami sentía por aquel demonio y no querían correr más peligro.  
\- ¡Voy a ir! ¿¡Donde están!? - él estaba decidido a ir con William y asegurarse de la identidad de aquel ser, aunque después de ver la reacción de esos novatos ya lo tenía más claro.  
-Lo sentimos… pero… nos dieron ordenes de…- Grell ni siquiera les dio tiempo de terminar pues ya había sacado su motosierra y los amenazó con ella. Era capaz de cortarlos en dos si lo hacían enfadar.  
-No es una pregunta, ¡si no me lo dicen serán cortados a la mitad por mi motosierra!  
Ellos quedaron realmente espantados al ver esas afiladas navajas prácticamente a unos centímetros sobre su cara- ¡La última vez lo detectaron en el puerto lo juro no sé nada más!  
Grell simplemente bajo su guadaña y se fue directamente del lugar para dirigirse al mundo humano. No tardó mucho en abrir un portal y saltar rápidamente en él.  
-William-sempai nos matara - dicen con expresión de derrota y temor al imaginarse que clase de castigo tendrían por parte de su superior.

==End Flashback==

Grell se había detenido un momento sobre un gran edificio en Londres para ubicarse bien, ya que no era precisamente bueno con las direcciones. Pero sin previo aviso, comenzó a sentir una extraña presencia. Era helada y provocaba temor, pero de cierto modo el la sentía algo cálida y segura. Grell se paralizo por un momento al sentirla tan fuerte de pronto, y luego de un momento, se escuchó una profunda e hipnotizante voz desde la noche de aquella luna llena.  
-Por fin te encuentro… Grell-san, eres algo problemático de localizar.  
Grell lo sabía, indudablemente era el, aquel demonio tan apuesto que anteriormente conoció por el nombre de “Sebastian” se encontraba justo detrás suyo, no tenía ninguna duda. En ese momento, el shinigami intento darse la vuelta para ver nuevamente la cara de ese ser, pero al quedar de frente a él solo pudo visualizar una enorme nube de plumas, oscuras como la noche, suaves como la seda y brillantes como la luna, eran plumas negras, plumas de cuervo.


	2. La tortura del destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al sentir el peligro inminente Grell decide seguir a sus dos compañeros, pero ¿que será lo que realmente planea Sebastian?

Grell estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca antes había visto plumas tan hermosas como esas, tan oscuras y brillantes. Aquella nube se disipo al poco tiempo, entonces fue capaz de reconocer una figura que se escondía entre las plumas.   
No podía creer lo que veía, sabía que era Sebastián pero, algo no era igual. El demonio vestía un traje de cuero negro y sobre él portaba una gabardina negra con correas, usaba botas de tacón de aguja negras igualmente y su piel, tan blanca como la luna, le daba un aspecto más sombrío y misterioso con unos blancos colmillos sobresaliendo ligeramente de su boca, y todo relucía con sus grandes y majestuosas alas negras, sobre las cuales aún caían algunas de esas brillantes plumas, que resaltaban a la perfección con sus hermosos ojos rubí. Era mucho más perfecto de lo que recordaba, y sólo sabía que era él por la esencia que transmitía, pues su rostro era completamente diferente ahora. Sin duda quedo impactado al verlo de esa forma tan seductora. Estaba sumamente confundido, y en ese momento, el pelirrojo recordó ese pequeño detalle que lo aclaro todo. Aquella apariencia que recordaba era solo un disfraz temporal como parte del contrato que formaba con Ciel, y el ser que tenía frente a sus ojos era la verdadera forma del demonio. Pero por alguna razón el verlo así, el solo hecho de sentir su presencia, le provocaba una extraña sensación de temor, y se volvió incapaz de moverse, no entendía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- He estado buscándolo, Grell-san…- resonó con esa voz tan profunda que poseía.  
El pelirrojo no pudo ni responder, ya que antes de poder siquiera decir una palabra el demonio lo había aprisionado entre sus afiladas garras y cubriéndole la boca para evitar que hablase.  
\- No debes tener miedo…esta noche es tu noche especial…

En ese momento a Grell se le erizo la piel, en su interior solo podía sentir miedo, desconfianza, nervios, todo fue extremadamente repentino. En poco tiempo pasó de estar ordenando papeles, a estar a merced del demonio. A pesar de que deseaba estar con él, ese sentimiento de temor no desaparecía, y eso lo confundía aún más.  
No dio tiempo de mucho ya que justo en el momento Sebastian le dio la vuelta bruscamente al shinigami para ponerlo a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, buscando juntar sus labios. A Grell se le fueron las palabras, la impresión fue demasiada, agregando que, a pesar de haber vivido por más de 200 años, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de esta forma.  
Al principio el beso fue ligero, pero fue profundizando rápidamente, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca del shinigami y jugueteando con la suya. Grell no sabía que pensar al sentir la sensación de la lengua del demonio dentro de su boca. Al cabo de unos instantes se separaron y Sebastian pudo visualizar que el rostro del shinigami estaba tan rojo como su cabello, esto era nuevo para él y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, por eso se quedó en shock repentinamente, trato de moverse pero el fuerte agarre del demonio se lo impedía.

-Se-Sebas-ch.…-lo interrumpió el demonio con un abrazo- pero…que es lo que tú…  
-No pienso dejar que esa línea que nos divide siga latente…esta noche me encargaré de destruirla.  
En ese momento a Grell, más que un sentimiento de miedo lo invadió una gran confusión. El que el demonio dijera tales palabras resultaba algo fuera de lo común, ¿a qué se refería con destruirla? Grell no tuvo tiempo de más, pues antes de que pudiera quitarse al demonio de encima, este lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más pasión que la vez anterior, y profundizando más el beso, Grell solo se sonrojo aún más ante este acto, e intento separarse del demonio. Y al parecer esto llamo la atención de Sebastian.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te arrepientes ahora de tenerme aquí frente a ti?  
Grell no supo que decir, no era que se arrepintiera de algo, es solo que al ser algo nuevo y tan verdaderamente repentino, no podía evitar sentir nervios ante eso.  
-¡Nunca me he arrepentido de nada de lo que he hecho!- dijo algo alterado el shinigami- Es solo que, yo..Pues veras..  
\- Entonces eso era.-Sebastian comprendió perfectamente que era su primera vez, a eso agregando que lo sorprendió al haber aparecido sin aviso alguno, o pistas siquiera. Al parecer convivir tanto tiempo con seres parecidos le había ayudado a entender que ante tales situaciones ellos tendían a sentir algo llamado “miedo”, y en muchos de los casos les causaba gran arrepentimiento - No te preocupes, te prometo ser amable..

Grell, al no saber cómo reaccionar, solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, agachar la cabeza y dejarse hacer. Al ver esto, Sebastian se quedo conmovido ante la escena, lo que era raro ya que los demonios generalmente no tienen ninguna clase sentimiento, y comenzó a tomar la iniciativa de nuevo. Empezó a besar y lamer su cuello, dando una que otra pequeña mordida. Grell no pudo contenerse ante eso y sin querer soltó un pequeño gemido, cosa que excitó aún más al demonio, dándole más ánimos a continuar con su labor, aunque sabía que en ese momento no lo podría llevar tan lejos. Solo tenía que hacer una única cosa, no podía dejarse llevar tan deprisa, ya tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, siempre y cuando terminara con éxito su tarea.

 

*********************************************************************

William y Ronald, al ser los únicos shinigamis de su equipo que quedaron en pie, buscaban frenéticamente al demonio por la ciudad de Londres. Estaban realmente confundidos y preocupados, sobretodo William, ya que justo cuando extrañamente Sebastian huyó rápidamente del lugar, el rastreador que traía consigo pudo percibir la presencia del shinigami Grell Sutcliff llegando a Londres, y le preocupada que aquel inútil pudiera causar algún problema con el demonio, siendo como es. Pero no lograban dar con él, pues progresivamente su presencia era cada vez era más difícil de rastrear, incluso para un shinigami. Pero eso pronto acabo, pues de pronto, sintieron la fuerte presencia de un demonio que provenía de la misma dirección que la del cada vez más ausente pelirrojo. Entonces no perdieron más tiempo y fueron directamente hasta donde se encontraban ellos dos en el momento en el que pudieron recuperar la señal.

 

*********************************************************

Grell se sentía cada vez más débil, cada beso de Sebastian, cada roce, iba robando parte de su energía vital, y eso era justo lo que planeaba el demonio, porque como dijo, terminaría de una vez por todas con esa línea entre sus razas que los separaba, pero para ello tendría que haber ciertos sacrificios. Sentía que cada vez la energía demoníaca de Sebastian se incrementaba en gran medida a la vez que invadía su cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando el shinigami reaccionó e intento zafarse de los brazos de Sebastian, pero ya era tarde, pues ya estaba demasiado débil como para lograr algo contra el demonio.

En ese momento Sebastian soltó a Grell, quien casi inmediatamente se desplomo contra el suelo cayendo de rodillas ante el demonio. Al instante un agudo dolor recorrió su cuerpo expulsó una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca, y en su cuerpo sintió como si miles de cuchillas hubieran atravesado su cuerpo por todas partes, pero sin que estuvieran ahí. Sintió el dolor de ser herido pero nada apareció sobre su piel. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en el lugar, tan fuerte, que llegó a los oídos de dos shinigamis aproximándose a gran velocidad.

-¡¡William-sensei!! ¿¡¡Pero qué fue eso!!?- dijo Ronald exaltado al oírlo, ya que no tardo demasiado en reconocer esa voz, pero William no fue tan despistado y la reconoció al instante, más aún porque, tanto Grell como ese despreciable ser se encontraban cerca, y si sus suposiciones eran correctas no podía ser nada bueno.  
-¡Rápido!- William temía que el pelirrojo hubiera hecho alguna tontería. Ambos apresuraron el paso tras el mal presentimiento que les dio el haber oído eso.

 

***********************************************************

A pesar de ser masoquista este dolor era diferente, un dolor seco, frío, terriblemente insoportable, sentía que su piel era de hielo y se rompía, y al mismo tiempo que un intenso fuego lo quemaba por dentro. Pero esto aumento aún más cuando el mismo dolor recorrió su rostro hasta llegar a sus hermosos ojos verdes. En ese momento no lo pudo soportar más y arrancó con desesperación sus gafas rojas para poner sus manos sobre sus ojos y de alguna manera intentar disipar un poco aquel horrible dolor, que casi lo hacía querer arrancárselos. No entendía el porqué de esto, su debilitamiento y ese incremento de energía demoníaca no significaban nada bueno.   
Pero repentinamente todo aquel sufrimiento se detuvo, y su vista se volvió borrosa, al mismo tiempo que la sangre brotó a través de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas. Su fuerza se fue disipando y apenas pudo usar sus manos para evitar golpearse al caer.

-Sebas….Chan... Como es que tu….- no pudo decir nada más, pues en aquel momento cayó sobre el techo de aquel edificio en el que se encontraban, y antes de perder totalmente la conciencia, se puso a pensar, “¿Cómo llegue a esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me pude mover? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué me está pasando?” No se podía explicar cómo de la nada cambió de estar en su vida ordinaria, a estar a punto de morir en aquel lugar, y mucho menos en dónde quedo el típico Grell que siempre perseguía a Sebastian y que ahora quería alejarse lo más posible de él, le aterraba – “pero, sería mejor ser como él...sin dolor”- pensó mientras su vista se oscurecía y quedaba inconsciente en aquel lugar.

-Nos volveremos a ver pronto…-dijo Sebastian con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, mientras de forma sigilosa se alejaba, desapareciendo entre las sombras tras dejar un rastro de plumas, y abandonando al pelirrojo en aquel sitio.

 

******************************************************************

Dos shinigamis se veían a lo lejos, aproximándose al puerto en busca de su compañero, ya no se sentía ni rastro de la presencia de aquel demonio y William ya no rastreaba prácticamente nada de la energía de Grell. Ronald se veía bastante preocupado por su amigo, ya que lo han sido desde que él mismo despertó como shinigami.   
Decidieron subir a alguno de los techos para ver desde arriba y buscar mejor, pero tan pronto subieron percibieron algo desde ahí así que fueron directamente hasta donde se encontraba temiendo lo peor, y al llegar Ronald no pudo evitar alterarse del susto y la sorpresa que se llevó al ver tal cosa, ninguno podía creer la escena que contemplaban sus ojos.

 

“Hace varios siglos, nunca pensé que sería revivido como uno de los seres inmortales, capaces de recolectar y decidir el destino del alma de los humanos, que volvería a la vida como un shinigami. En mi renacer todo me pareció extraño, mi vista estaba borrosa, mi piel no transmitía el mismo calor y estaba más pálida que antes, la respiración se me dificultaba al igual que el habla, estaba realmente confundido. Al escuchar el motivo por el cual volví a la vida me decidí que sería realmente increíble el tener tal capacidad para, en cierto modo, asesinar a los humanos por trabajo. Entré a la escuela de shinigamis y después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que era el mejor de la clase en muchas materias, así que pensé que tendría un puesto asegurado. Al cabo de unos meses, cuando llegó la hora del examen final, el ser asignado con William T. Spears, un chico de rango “B”, cuando yo era rango “A” realmente me enfadó, aunque gracias a eso pude comprender un poco más sobre el verdadero significado de juzgar un alma, si debía quedarse y seguir viviendo, o morir e ir a los registros de la biblioteca.

Pasaron años, décadas, siglos, y de cierto modo me encariñé bastante con mis compañeros de trabajo, en especial William y el novato Ronald Knox. Junto con eso me di cuenta de que el trabajo como shinigami era realmente aburrido, lo único que me gustaba era el hecho de poder cortar personas con mi guadaña, y para disfrutar más de eso decidí modificarla para darle una forma más original y con la que pudiera cortar de manera más fácil y divertida a los humanos, y aunque no me lo permitieron no me deje derrotar y la modifiqué aunque fuera contra las reglas. Siempre me ha gustado la sangre, es por eso que al conocer a ese demonio me atrajo casi de inmediato.

Desde ese momento siempre he querido estar junto a él, aunque estuviera consiente de que no era bienvenido por haber asesinado a la tía de ese niño, de que siempre me ignoraría, de que de verdad no podría estar cerca de él mientras fuera mayordomo de Ciel. Pero si ayudarlo unas pocas veces significaba que podría estar con él estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, aunque sabía que algún día tendría que separarme de él, y ahora tengo una ligera oportunidad de estar con él y acompañarlo sin que haya las mismas dificultades y problemas que siempre hubo entre nosotros. Al fin tengo la opción de elegir, si mantener la pureza restante de mi alma o corromperla por completo. No solo por el hecho moral, sino también por la intervención de cuestiones sentimentales. Yo siempre estuve a la mitad, siempre tuve la opción de elegir a qué lado pertenecer. ¿Encontraré la respuesta a lo que en verdad quiero hacer?”


	3. Noche sangrienta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo terrible le ha pasado a Grell, pero esto podría tener mas de una consecuencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya vamos por el 3er capitulo! espero que les guste!:D

No tenían palabras en su mente para poder describir lo que yacía frente a sus ojos, pero lo mas impresionante para ellos no fue ver que, sino quien estaba frente a ellos.  
Grell, el shinigami con mayor rango en manejo de armas y el más fuerte y violento en el despacho, se encontraba totalmente desangrado, a tal grado que parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a morir en aquel tejado.

Había una impresionante cantidad de sangre esparcida por todo el lugar, todo estaba cubierto por ese rojo carmesí que el tanto amaba. Su guadaña, su amada motosierra que tanto le costo personalizar, estaba completamente destrozada, con las piezas dispersas en todo su alrededor, y sus gafas, tan llamativas como su largo cabello, carbonizadas y totalmente deshechas, con sus restos sobre sus manos.  
Inclusive William, quien comúnmente no siente ningún tipo de interés o preocupación por los demás y especialmente en aquel pelirrojo, se mostraba notablemente en estado de shock.  
Ambos corrieron lo más rápido posible hasta donde se encontraba su compañero para intentar como fuera de auxiliarlo.

-¡¡¡Grell-senpai!!! - Exclamo Ronald casi horrorizado al ver a su querido amigo en aquel estado – ¡Hay que hacer algo o morirá! – A pesar de ser shinigami hay un límite para su “inmortalidad”. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba al shinigami pelinegro es que seguía sintiendo esa presencia demoniaca que tanto odiaba, ese demonio estuvo aquí.  
-Tranquilízate, no lograremos nada entrando en pánico, además, un shinigami no morirá por algo como esto, solo lo debilitaría, lo peor que podría pasar es que quede inconsciente por un tiempo, solo hay que darle atención medica rápidamente, llamare apoyo - dijo William después de inspeccionar y comprobar que de alguna forma extraña no encontraba ninguna herida sobre él, solo aquel charco de sangre que estaba a su alrededor.  
-Te ayudaremos sempai, ¡resiste! – le dijo Ronald al pelirrojo, tratando de levantarlo cuidadosamente de donde estaba y esperando que aun con las circunstancias pudiera responderle. Se manchó un poco el traje pero en realidad no le importo en lo más mínimo, en esos momentos se estaba preocupando por algo mucho más importante.  
Aunque fuera difícil de creer, el rubio se había encariñado bastante con el pelirrojo, a pesar de que al principio no se llevaran tan bien, y no quería que su vida terminara de esa forma.  
-Se pondrá bien pero tenemos que llevarlo al mundo shinigami deprisa – dijo William aproximándose rápidamente con Ronald – Ve por sus gafas y su guadaña, yo me quedare aquí con él, necesito cerciorarme de algunas cosas.  
-Está bien – aun algo inseguro pero sin demorarse más, Ronald se dirigió a toda prisa a recoger todas las piezas de lo que eran las gafas y motosierra de Grell, eran bastantes y algunas difíciles de ver ya que se confundían con la sangre, pero no le tomó demasiado tiempo.

Ronald había dejado a Grell recostado sobre su saco doblado junto a su Sensei justo cuando él llegó. Pero apenas se fue las manos de William tocaron el rostro del pelirrojo, este abrió los ojos de golpe, como cuando uno despierta de una horrible pesadilla, o que estuviera a punto de morir de asfixia, y volteo a verlo apenas unos segundos luego de despertar, parecía como si estuviera en la ultima fase de una posesión y que hacia su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse en sí. Grell respiraba agitadamente y sujetaba el brazo de su compañero con fuerza.  
William se quedó helado, pero al ver como de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas, empezaba a entender que su amigo, aun sintiendo un gran dolor, trataba de mantenerse despierto. Fue cuando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se acercó a su rostro y le susurro algo en el oído, antes de brindarle una suave mirada y dejarse llevar por el cansancio y el dolor. Poco antes de que el shinigami rubio regresara este había notado que se veía extraño desde hace un momento.

-Sensei… ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Ronald un poco desconcertado.  
-No...nada, tenemos que irnos…- William se notaba algo nervioso e inseguro al hablar, y lo estaba, pero no dejaría que algo como eso lo afectara.

Ninguno pronunció una palabra más en el camino de regreso. Tardaron poco menos de una hora en llegar, pero tuvieron que ir con cuidado ya que iban con un acompañante en mal estado.  
Cuando finalmente llegaron, limpiaron la sangre que tenía Grell encima y lo revisaron, no hubo necesidad de vendajes, pues efectivamente, no tenía ninguna clase de herida en el, ni un rasguño, ni siquiera heridas internas, nada, solo grandes manchas de sangre sobre su piel, que sin embargo, si era suya, lo que les parecía demasiado extraño, pues para haber perdido tal cantidad de sangre debería estar lastimado de gravedad.   
Terminaron y le pusieron algo de ropa limpia y lo dejaron con cuidado en su habitación para que pudiera descansar y recuperarse lo más pronto posible. Pero Ronald quería saber si su senpai estaría bien, así que insistió para que lo dejasen quedarse con él y cuidarlo por la noche por si algo se complicaba.

*************************************************************

La mañana siguiente llego más rápido de lo que esperaban, el rubio había evitado dormirse durante toda la noche. Realmente no había notado algún cambio y había comenzado a pensar que quizá no despertaría ese día.  
Dispuesto a irse, pues su turno comenzaba dentro de poco, se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado. Pero justo antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, pudo ver un ligero movimiento en el rostro del pelirrojo.  
Esperanzado se acercó a él, y cuando puso su mano sobre su hombro ligeramente, Grell abrió los ojos. Al verlo sintió un enorme alivio y felicidad.

-¡Grell-senpai! ¡Cuánto me alegra que te encuentres bien!- Ronald se abalanzó contra su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
Grell no respondió, solo se incorporó en la cama, y miraba con un rostro inexpresivo y frío hacia la pared, como perdido en sus pensamientos. Ronald se quedó extrañado.  
-Senpai… ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sientes mal aun? ¿Te duele algo? – comenzaba a preocuparse, se suponía que para ese momento ya estaría recuperado, o al menos eso fue lo que William le comentó, pero al parecer el shock de lo de anoche si le había afectado y más de lo que esperaba, por lo que recordaba Grell era un shinigami de fuerte carácter y valor.  
-No, estoy bien… - contestó el pelirrojo reaccionando por fin - Quisiera tomar un baño.  
-C-claro...ven, toma mi mano te ayudare a levantarte- Ronald trataba de ayudarlo ya que suponía que seguiría un poco débil por lo de anoche, pero al contrario, Grell se levantó rápido y sin problemas de la cama y se dirigió al baño.  
-Gracias, pero no necesito ayuda- el dio una pequeña sonrisa tratando de calmar a su amigo y entro al cuarto. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Grell se giró hacia su compañero y lo miró apacible – Gracias por preocuparte – le sonrió, para posteriormente cerrar la puerta tras de sí.  
Ronald seguía sorprendido, pero supuso que pronto todo volvería la normalidad. Aun así sintió la necesidad de ir y avisar a su superior sobre todo lo sucedido.

Fue rápidamente a donde se encontraba William, como ya comenzaban las horas de trabajo se encontraría en su escritorio organizando algunos papeles como es de costumbre.  
-¡Sensei! ¡Ya despertó! – Exclamó casi en un grito – Pero se nota extraño, ¿podrías venir un momento?  
-¿Es de verdad tan urgente que este yo presente? ¿No puedes encargarte tú?-A pesar de estar preocupado no tenía muchas intenciones de cambiar sus responsabilidades por algo como esto.  
-Por favor Sensei – Se notaba en la cara del novato que esto lo tenía realmente preocupado, cosa que William no pasó por alto.  
-Está bien – por lo que entendía podría ser serio, y sería mejor ir a ver si había algo extraño.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de Grell, ahí pensaban esperar a que él saliera del baño. Pero cuando llegaron, la puerta se encontraba cerrada, y detrás de ella se escuchaban murmullos muy leves pero perceptibles si se ponía la debida atención. Decidieron tocar la puerta para asegurarse que no sucediera nada extraño, en cuanto lo hicieron los ruidos cesaron, pero el seguro de la puerta tardó un poco más en abrirse.

Inmediatamente entraron en la habitación, y al entrar, quedaron bastante sorprendidos con lo que presenciaron: Grell recién había salido y se encontraba preparándose para dirigirse al trabajo, solamente que esta vez se estaba arreglando de forma muy diferente a lo usual, como solo contaba con su ropa de siempre, arreglo y acomodo de forma correcta el abrigo rojo que siempre llevaba puesto, cambio sus zapatos por unos negros sin tacón, similares a los que uso en su tiempo de mayordomo de Madame Red, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta algo desordenado y esta vez no estaba usando nada de maquillaje dejando ver las sutiles pecas sobre su rostro y sus pestañas rojizas, como su gafas habían quedado destruidas le habían dejado unas nuevas que estaba usando sin la cadena que siempre traía. Esto les sorprendió mucho a ambos shinigamis, no era nada común el ver a aquel shinigami tan extravagante de esa forma.

-Buenos días- Grell trato de darles una tranquila sonrisa  
-Grell Sutcliff, veo que ya te encuentras mejor- dijo William con su peculiar firmeza al hablar  
-Sí, y sería mejor que me dirigiera al trabajo, no quisiera llegar aún más tarde, tendría problemas – dijo desviando ligeramente la mirada. Grell se estaba notando un poco más serio ahora.  
William quedo extrañado, ¿Desde cuándo él se interesaba tanto en sus responsabilidades y la puntualidad con su trabajo?- Si me disculpan, no me gustaría tener más distracciones – el pelirrojo tomo su motosierra y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando atrás a sus sorprendidos compañeros.  
-Sensei…no creo que Grell-sempai se encuentre bien...él no se parece en nada al Grell de siempre...-dijo un muy confundido Ronald.  
-Es cierto, deberíamos mantenerlo vigilado al menos por ahora.

Como Grell ya sabía sus labores del día; recolectar y juzgar las almas de las personas en Londres destinadas a morir en ese día y dar el reporte a su superior, se encamino rápidamente al portal para llegar al mundo humano. Cuando estaba por llegar, un grupo de shinigamis que se encontraban cerca notaron de inmediato el cambio del pelirrojo, y pensaban aprovechar esta oportunidad para divertirse un poco con él, pues ellos eran de los que más solían molestarlo.

-¡Grell! ¿Qué te hiciste? ¡No me digas que ya cambiaste tu estilo de siempre! - dijo uno de ellos entre burlas.  
-Ahora no estoy de humor, ¿Podrían dejarme ir al trabajo?- respondió visiblemente molesto.  
-¡Vamos! ¿No quieres venir a divertirte con nosotros?-le dijo otro insinuándosele con un tono sarcástico.  
-No gracias, déjenme pasar...- comenzaban a sacarlo de quicio, ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan desesperantes? Lo que más sentía en esos momentos era ira, y estos sujetos parecían solo desear verlo perder el juicio.  
-No quieras hacerte el rudo - uno de ellos se acercó a él y le arrebato sus gafas.  
-Devuélvelas – Grell se mostraba cada vez más impaciente  
-Si las quieres ven y búscalas – dijo el sujeto que se las había quitado.  
-Se los advierto, si no dejan de molestar, se arrepentirán...- dijo Grell reprimiendo la furia que lo estaba invadiendo, ya que no quería causar problemas en publico.  
-Pues ya sabes la condición, cuando las quieras recuperar te estaré esperando en mi habitación – ellos se fueron con las gafas del pelirrojo, dejando a un Grell realmente furioso en aquel pasillo, quien trato de no darle importancia por ahora y fue a terminar con el trabajo que tenia pendiente para ese día. Curiosamente se encontró en su camino a su amigo Ronald, quien inmediatamente noto la ausencia de sus lentes.

-¡Grell-senpai! ¿Qué le paso a tus gafas? – pregunto preocupado el menor  
-Hubo un pequeño incidente y… creo que no las podré usar por el resto del día – le respondió un Grell con una expresión de poca preocupación.  
-Pero... ¿¿No tendrás problemas para ver?? Ya sabes de nuestra vista, ¡Puedo tratar de conseguirte otras de repuesto por este día!  
-No te preocupes, puedo lidiar con esto, además, como te he dicho, las tendré para el final del día – Grell sonrió y se retiro del lugar, dejando a Ronald más preocupado.

**************************************************************

La noche cayó, y William se encontraba en dirección a su habitación después de un largo día de trabajo. Pero justo cuando se proponía abrir la puerta, uno de sus compañeros se aproximaba con rapidez y notablemente lleno de miedo.

-¡¡¡William-senpai!!! ¡¡Algo horrible pasó, tienes que venir de inmediato!! – gritaba el chico desesperado.  
Corrió dirigiéndose a donde le mostraba el novato: la habitación de otro de los shinigamis. Cuando llegaron la escena que presencio lo dejo sin habla. La habitación entera se encontraba teñida de rojo, y el cuerpo de uno de los shinigamis totalmente desfigurado solo pudo ser identificado por sus gafas y guadaña, la cual se encontraba clavada profundamente en la pared, donde también se podían presenciar marcas de manos y arañazos dibujados con la sangre.

Un fuerte grito resonó a lo largo del pasillo, y vieron que esas marcas continuaban por el piso y las paredes, señalando el camino hacia otra de las habitaciones. Se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar con temor a que hubiera más de una muerte esa noche. Cuando llegaron, el dueño del cuarto se encontraba aterrado en una esquina de su cuarto. Cuando los demás llegaron le preguntaron lo que sucedía y él, aun sin poder responder con alguna palabra, solo señaló lentamente hacia la pared, donde se encontraba, escrito en sangre, el macabro mensaje:

“You are next”


	4. En el fondo de la oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un misterioso asesinato acaba de ocurrir justo frente a sus narices, ahora su prioridad es encontrar al culpable, pero quizá este mas cerca de lo que creen.

Todos quedaron impactados, ¿quién sería capaz de cometer un acto tan horrible como este? ¿Quién sería tan despiadado? Solo un demonio, pero no podía ser, nadie, ni siquiera siéndolo podría tener idea de cómo llegar aquí, solo un shinigamis saben cómo hacerlo.

-¿¡Que paso aquí!? - pregunto uno de ellos muy exaltado.  
-N-no lo sé…desperté sin razón alguna a estas horas, y casi por instinto voltee a la ventana, pero justo ahí se encontraba la presencia de alguien observándome fijamente, luego de eso fue cuando la pintura de la pared comenzó a desgarrarse – fue lo que dijo aquel shinigami asustado en la esquina del cuarto – ¡Esa cosa de la ventana fue la que escribió eso en mi pared!  
-William-Sensei…algo no está bien, y no lo digo solo por esto, todo lo extraño comenzó desde esa noche, primero Grell-senpai y ahora esto…-dijo Ronald con una expresión de mucha preocupación.

William se quedó pensativo por un largo rato, los demás shinigamis comenzaron a retirarse ya fuera para retirar aquel cuerpo de aquella habitación, o lo que quedaba de él, o para auxiliar a aquel chico y llevarlo a otro lugar apartado, y limpiar como pudieran la sangre en la pared.  
Caminando a paso lento rumbo a su oficina, William mantenía su mirada perdida en el infinito, tratando de analizar todo, lo único que hacía era caminar y cambiar la posición de los brazos, algo no le cuadraba en todo el asunto; ¿Cómo podría ser algo como esto tan de repente? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Porque y para que lo hizo? Esas y miles de dudas más giraban por su mente incesablemente.

En primer lugar, asesinar a un shinigami no era algo que cualquiera con una pequeña arma pudiera cometer. Solamente hay dos formas conocidas para poder hacer algo como eso, y era, o con un arma demoníaca, o una guadaña de la muerte, que por obvias razones solo la poseían los shinigamis. En tal caso solo habría 3 explicaciones razonables: que alguno hubiera traicionado a los suyos y le hubiera indicado en camino a un demonio o en todo caso que este lo siguiera, que hubiera decidido asesinar a los suyos por algún motivo, o que un demonio hubiera hurtado el arma de alguno de ellos. Entonces, ¿Cuál sería la razón más probable de esto?

Un gran estruendo se escuchó repentinamente, proviniendo de aquella habitación en que habían dejado al chico. William, temiendo lo peor, no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a corriendo al lugar. Como era de esperarse, otro asesinato había ocurrido, aquel shinigami se encontraba clavado contra la pared con varias guadañas al parecer robadas, y se había formado un largo charco con la sangre que escurría de sus extremidades, mientras que en su pálido rostro aún se conservaba una expresión de pánico.  
-No puede ser, ¡no de nuevo! – dijo furioso – Imperdonable, debemos llegar al fondo de esta atrocidad, ¡Quiero que salgan a investigar ahora! – Ordenó a un grupo de shinigamis presentes, quienes rápidamente corrieron a cumplir con la orden.  
William sabía lo común que era que algunos shinigamis perdieran la vida cumpliendo con su trabajo, ya que muchas de las veces se encontraban con bastantes peligros y obstáculos, pero esto no tenía absolutamente nada que ver.

-¿Cree que pudo haber sido algún demonio infiltrado William-Sensei? – pregunta Ronald curioso y desconcertado poco después de haber llegado  
-Si ese fuera el caso la seguridad en este lugar está peor de lo que imaginaba ¿¡Cómo es posible que un demonio pudiera siquiera acercarse a nuestro territorio?.   
-A propósito ¿dónde está Grell ahora? No lo he visto desde que se fue a Londres - dijo Ronald con un tono pensativo y de preocupación, más que nada porque recordó que esa mañana lo había visto sin sus lentes y le preocupaba que algo malo le fuera a pasar.  
-Regrese ya hace poco – se escuchó desde atrás. Ambos voltearon y observaron como Grell venia caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo como en una noche normal luego de un pesado día de trabajo – Veo que ocurrió otra muerte – dijo refiriéndose al cuerpo ensangrentado en la pared – Supongo que debió de haber hecho algo, de otro modo no parecería que hubiesen sido escogidos – dice mirándolo con recelo - Puede que hasta fuera merecido.  
-¿Escogidos? – cuestionó el menor.  
-Ya saben, el mensaje – aclaró.  
-Bien, supongo que puedes tener la razón, pero ¿cómo supiste todo eso si recién acabas de regresar? – pregunto William curioso.  
-Es porque lo vi de camino, unos novatos me lo reportaron, quise ir a ver y eso fue lo que a mí me pareció, eso es todo – le respondió el pelirrojo – Además yo dije que regresé hace poco no que acabo de llegar – dijo girando los ojos - ¡Mira Ronnie! Ya recupere mis gafas, tuve algunos problemas pero creo que ya no las volveré a perder – dijo con repentina felicidad.  
-Em… ¡Genial! me alegro que no te haya pasado nada... – le respondió confundido y tratando de corresponderle su sonrisa.  
-¿Las perdiste? – preguntó William refiriéndose a Grell.  
-Sí, él me dijo que tuvo un accidente en la mañana y que no las podría usar por el resto del día – le contesto Ronald.  
-Hmm, ya veo, bien entonces he de suponer que no sabrás quien puede haber sido el culpable – dijo volviéndose al pelirrojo.  
-Lamentablemente no – respondió con indiferencia.  
-Ya veo, bien no podemos quedarnos en este lugar toda la noche solo hablando, el grupo que falta diríjanse a investigar, el resto vayan a sus habitaciones, veremos este caso cuando amanezca – habló William con intención de obtener la atención de todos los presentes.  
-Correcto, entonces me retiro a mi cuarto, no quiero ser una molestia como Will dice – Grell se retiró silenciosamente, a paso tranquilo y veloz, como pisadas de un felino. William lo siguió con la mirada hasta que perdió su rastro entre aquellos oscuros y largos pasillos.  
-Ronald, quiero que vayas y lo vigiles por un tiempo, cualquier cosa extraña que veas repórtamela en la mañana - le ordenó al novato de cabellos rubios.  
-Entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué lo quieres tener vigilado? – le contesto notablemente confundido.  
-Hablaremos luego y te daré las explicaciones y detalles que necesites, por ahora solo haz o que te pedí.

Ronald un poco confuso aun solo opto por seguir sus órdenes e ir por el camino que tomo el pelirrojo que, según sus suposiciones, llevaría hasta su habitación.  
Pero algo bastante extraño sucedió, caminando a la luz de la luna reflejada en ese oscuro pasillo, encontró a Grell viendo tranquilamente a través de una gran ventana, a esa hermosa luna llena que iluminaba con su luz su bello rostro. La observaba fijamente, con cierto aire de tristeza reflejado en sus ojos, como si algo lo tuviera realmente angustiado, sentimiento que compartía con el novato.

Cuando se decidió en ir hablar con él, repentinamente se separó de la ventana y bajo la mirada. No se movía, ni si quiera para parpadear. Grell se tiró de rodillas frente a esa ventana, poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de su cabeza, y en tono casi inaudible comenzó a susurrar “Como pudo pasar, yo... Este no soy yo, como pude hacerlo…” para después repetir un tenue y constante “por qué…” mientras en silencio comenzaban a brotar sus lágrimas.  
Sin previo aviso, una profunda nube negra comenzó a inundar el pasillo. Ronald trató de escudarse detrás de la pared. Grell volteo de sorpresa y permaneció callado, observando aquella neblina de oscuridad. El pelirrojo se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la misteriosa nube oscura, lentamente, sumergiéndose poco a poco y desapareciendo junto con ella.

Ronald, asustado, solo pudo observar como su senpai desaparecía en la noche, sin habla, lo único que pensó en hacer fue correr, correr lejos de ahí y tratar de encontrar a William para decirle lo que había visto, pero luego recordó que se había decidido continuar el caso cuando amaneciera, con la intención de no provocar más pánico a los recién ingresados, que inconvenientemente eran en gran cantidad, pues ver una escena así sería obviamente demasiado impacto para ellos.

****************************************************************

La noche termino, y el sol se levantó a lo lejos, iluminando los corredores y las habitaciones, despertando a los shinigamis que en su mayoría tendrían otro rutinario día de labor. Solamente aquel rubio, que en lo que resto de la noche, la pasó observando por su ventana, tratando de procesar bien todo lo que presenció, preocupado por lo que vio, y sobre a donde pudo haber terminado su amigo después de entrar en esa oscuridad en la noche anterior. Al voltear, y notar que el sol avanzaba, recordó que el turno de trabajo de todos comenzaría pronto, y sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a la oficina de William para al fin reportar lo sucedido, sin duda estaría relacionado con los casos de asesinatos que se dieron la noche pasada. Afortunadamente cuando llego, él se encontraba ahí, ordenando los informes que le fueron entregados por los shinigamis a quienes ordenó investigar.

-¡William-Sensei! ¡Tengo algo sumamente importante que decirle! ¡Algo que sucedió anoche! – llegó gritando en pánico el novato, dejando a William desconcertado.  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – le respondió rápidamente.  
-Grell-sempai, él…- no pudo terminar la frase, pues al instante el pelirrojo irrumpió en el lugar.  
-¿Sucede algo malo con migo? – pregunto con un tono de curiosidad.  
-Ah, sempai, bueno yo...anoche tú...parecías un poco alterado…-Grell noto lo que Ronald quería decir así que se apresuró en responder.  
-Aah! ¿Hablas de ese pequeño teatro? Creo que las muertes me afectaron más de lo que pensé, perdón por lo que viste, pero ¿qué hacías siguiéndome? Seguro que Will te mando a hacerlo ¿no? ¿Que no confían en mí? – le respondió tratando de simular un tono juguetón, acercándose a Ronald para acercar su mano y jugar con el cabello de su nuca.  
-En efecto, Grell Sutcliff – contestó William seriamente.  
-Vaya, sigues siendo igual de cruel conmigo – dijo ofendido. Grell dio media vuelta, se encamino a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir– A propósito, me entere de que una nueva muerte fue descubierta esta mañana, si fuera ustedes me apresuraría – dijo para posteriormente salir de la oficina. William se quedó verdaderamente sorprendido y tras unos momentos corrió tras él para lograr alcanzarlo.  
-¡Espera un momento! – le grito a Grell.  
Pero él no respondió al llamado de William y continuó caminando.  
William apresuró el paso hasta llegar a donde él se encontraba, poco antes de cruzar el portal al mundo humano, con la intención de detenerlo.  
-He dicho que te detengas – William lo tomo por el hombro y le dio vuelta para verlo a la cara, pero justo cuando quedaron frente a frente lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.  
Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban en un intenso rojo carmesí.


	5. El poder de la oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell había estado actuando raro desde aquella noche, y por fin las sospechas son confirmadas

*-------------------------------------------------*flashback*-------------------------------------------------*

Ronald recién salía de la habitación de su amigo con la intención de poder hablar con su superior, mientras Grell se encontraba en el cuarto de baño.  
El pelirrojo había estado escuchando tras la puerta desde que entro, para así estar seguro de que Ronald ya hubiese salido.  
Una vez escuchado el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, asomó lentamente la cabeza solo para estar seguro de que ya se encontraba completamente solo en el cuarto. Salió rápidamente en dirección a la puerta y colocó el seguro para poder sentirse más tranquilo. Respiró hondo apoyando su cabeza sobre la puerta y con calma fue hacia la ventana para sentir un poco de aire fresco, la sensación de como chocaba contra su rostro y agitaba su largo cabello lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor, quería estar solo por lo menos un momento para poder pensar y tranquilizarse, no recordaba nada desde la noche anterior, y había estado sintiéndose extraño desde el momento en que despertó, ya no sentía ningún dolor, pero su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, y a pesar de haber dormido, aun se sentía bastante exhausto, como si no hubiera comido ni dormido en días, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser la razón.

-Veo que al fin ha despertado, Grell-san – una siniestra y profunda voz detrás suyo se escuchó repentinamente, haciendo que el pelirrojo volteara sorpresivamente al sentir un frío vacío en el ambiente del lugar.  
-¡Sebas-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí, como es que pudiste entrar? – Grell se preguntaba cómo pudo un demonio llegar tan fácilmente al mundo shinigami, y aun no había olvidado lo sucedido la noche anterior.  
-Simplemente seguí tu rastro hasta aquí, ahora te puedo localizar con mucha más rapidez, no volveré a perderte de vista tan fácilmente, además de que para mí no es la gran cosa evadir las defensas de este lugar.  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿¡Y que fue lo que hiciste anoche!? – pregunto muy confundido.  
-Acércate y te lo diré – dijo el demonio en tono lujurioso. Grell retrocedió desconfiado, pero finalmente se aproximó a él con algo de inseguridad, sin ambos dejar de observarse fijamente a los ojos, hasta quedar frente a frente.  
Estando ya cerca, Sebastian tomo fuertemente del brazo del shinigami atrayéndolo hacia él y sujetándolo por la cintura. El pelirrojo solo se asustó por lo repentino de aquel acto, pero comenzó a calmarse unos segundos después. Estar cerca de él, de alguna manera, comenzó a producirle una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y calidez.  
-La verdadera tentación yace ahora dentro de ti – Sebastian le hablo con voz seductora, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran intensamente en un hermoso brillo carmesí.  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
-Rompí tus ataduras, pero no podrás dominar tu libertad hasta que logres aceptarla y la sometas a tu propia voluntad.  
-¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta, solo quiero saber lo que me hiciste la noche anterior! – dijo Grell ya con más desesperación tratando de separarse de él en vano.  
-Lamentablemente, por el momento esto es lo único que podré decirte – el pelinegro parecía conservar esa actitud segura y relajada.  
-Necesito saberlo.

-No te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás todo... – Sebastian lo soltó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar para pasar por un lado suyo. Se detuvo un momento antes de salir de la habitación y giro ligeramente su cabeza para ver de reojo al pelirrojo – Quiero que lo mantengas como un secreto – le dedico una sonrisa juguetona, para luego desaparecer en el aire.  
Momentos después de intercambiar sus últimas palabras, el sonido de unos pasos provenientes el exterior le hizo recordar a Grell que debía prepararse para volver a sus deberes del día, así que se apresuró a vestirse. No escogió mucho su ropa, todo su armario estaba lleno de colores brillantes o muy claros para los cuales no tenía muchas ganas, tampoco dedico demasiado tiempo en arreglar su cabello pues apenas y lo cepilló, se sentía demasiado agobiado con la situación actual, y solo quería irse de ese lugar.  
Escucho como llamaban a la puerta, seguido de las voces de sus compañeros, y él se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió para salir rápidamente.

 

*---------------------------------------------*End flashback*----------------------------------------------*

 

-Una palabra de esto y ninguno de ustedes volverá a ver un mañana – con un tono amenazante, Grell le daba su advertencia a William mientras se miraban fijamente y el brillo de sus ojos disminuía.  
Grell dio media vuelta y comenzó caminar alejándose de él, que había quedado en shock ante tal situación, ¿Quién podría ser capaz de saber qué hacer ante un momento como ese?  
-¿Pero qué…fue lo que paso aquí?

 

************************************************************************

 

Angustiado en aquella solitaria oficina se encontraba el shinigami de cabellos rubios, Ronald, que había estado esperando a su jefe aun dudando en si debería haber corrido tras él hace unos instantes.  
Sin embargo consiguió calmarse un poco más al ver que William volvía bien, pero Grell al parecer no venía con él, así que seguramente se había ido a hacer sus labores.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Sensei? – pregunto apenas llego.  
-Nada importante, por favor, regresa a tu trabajo – le respondió un tanto distraído.  
-¿Estás seguro? No te ves muy bien – al instante noto que algo no se encontraba del todo bien en el asunto.  
-No ocurrió nada de lo que debas preocuparte, así que no insistas y has lo que te he ordenado, o serás asignado a horas extras – dijo queriendo evitar que el novato se viera involucrado en un problema de escalas mayores.  
-Entiendo – Ronald salió del lugar como se le pidió, pero no podía dejar esa enorme duda en su cabeza: ¿Que habrá ocurrido realmente en esa conversación?  
No podía dejar las cosas como estaban, no tenía más opción, aunque fuera en contra de sus órdenes, tenía que encontrar a su senpai y averiguarlo.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

Escabulléndose por las calles de la ciudad de Londres, Grell buscaba impaciente el encuentro con su demonio, tenía que saber el porqué de lo ocurrido la vez anterior, y lo relacionado con aquellas muertes, y esta vez quería respuestas claras.  
Pero desafortunadamente parecía que no tenía intenciones de salir y decírselo.  
Luego de horas de búsqueda, aún continuaba sin resultados, y la tarde había comenzado a llegar. Estaba comenzando a molestarse, así que pensó en algún lugar en donde podría encontrarse; decidió por buscar en lugares en los que ya hubiera estado, conociéndolo por como actuó, podría ser lo que quería que hiciera.

Había llegado a un callejón cerca del lugar de su encuentro, esperaba encontrarlo por los alrededores, y lo logro. 

-¿Habías estado buscando algo? – sin previo aviso, Sebastian había aparecido detrás suyo.  
-¡Sebas-chan!...Sí, necesitaba hablar contigo como es debido – pensaba mantener la cordura.  
-¿Hablar? Ya veo, es sobre eso ¿cierto?  
-Sí, no lo entiendo, ¡Haces alguna cosa extraña conmigo y me dejas a mi suerte! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que me pasa! ¡No entiendo de donde proviene toda esta ira y deseos, necesito que me expliques!  
-Creí habértelo dicho antes, deberás dominarlo con tu propia voluntad, no es algo en lo que te pueda ayudar – le dijo Sebastian poniendo una cara de lastima.  
-Pero… ¿Porque comenzó todo esto?  
-Era la única forma en que pudiéramos estar juntos.  
-Creí que siempre habría problemas por nuestras especies – dijo Grell confundido.  
-A eso mismo me refiero, no quería recurrir a esto, sabía que sufrirías, mucho, pero no podía permanecer más tiempo lejos de ti – le dijo brindándole una ligera sonrisa.  
-S-Sebas…chan...Entonces...tú...  
-Planeo explicártelo todo, pero necesitaba estar lejos, en un lugar más privado.

_________________________________________

 

Ronald había salido a las calles para poder buscar a su amigo, necesitaba urgentemente encontrarse con él.  
Había buscado por todos lados pero no lograba dar con su paradero, y extrañamente no podía rastrearlo como antes, todo esto se había vuelto como buscar una aguja en un pajar.  
Entonces se detuvo a pensar mejor, recordó que lo había visto demasiado extraño la vez anterior, ¿Podría deberse a aquel incidente?

-El puerto

Se decidió por, finalmente, volver al lugar del inicio, el lugar donde Grell estuvo a punto de perder la vida algunas noches atrás.  
No tardó demasiado en llegar, pero si en poder dar con su senpai, el puerto era un lugar bastante extenso, y no era nada sencillo localizar a una sola persona en ese lugar y menos cuando ya era tan tarde.  
Un mal presentimiento llego al novato, lo invadió un sentimiento de incomodidad, sintió que estaba cerca de algo peligroso.

Su instinto lo llevo a parar a un oscuro callejón escondido cerca del lugar, había tan poca luz que le era difícil el solo hecho de divisar la pared frente a él, lo único que se alcanzaba a percibir era oscuridad, y lo poco iluminado por la luz de la luna. Repentinamente, una sombra pudo hacerse visible entre la densa manta oscura.

-¿Ronald? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
-Esa voz… ¡Senpai! – no podía confundirlo, era él, tan pronto habló la luna comenzó a iluminar su rostro, efectivamente era él.  
-No deberías estar aquí, es demasiado peligroso, y tu turno ha terminado - Grell se notaba algo preocupado.  
-¡Eso debería decirte yo a ti! Necesitaba hablar contigo Tú...Desde esta mañana William-sensei ha estado extraño, ¡Desde que hablo contigo! ¿Qué es lo que ha estado sucediendo? ¿Por qué actuabas tan raro la última vez que nos vimos? ¡Tú debes de saber algo!  
-No puedo decirte nada...- sabía que no podía meter al chico en todo este asunto.  
-¿Porque no puedes hacerlo?  
-Porque, yo...  
-Porque el ya no les pertenece – la voz de ese peculiar demonio resonó en el callejón, y su sombra comenzó a aparecer a un lado del pelirrojo.  
-Sebas-chan....  
-Tranquilo, uno o dos conocidos no nos causaran problemas – respondió en tono seguro.  
-¿Que ya no nos pertenece? ¿¡A que te quieres referir con eso, que le has hecho!? – le gritaba Ronald comenzando a enfurecerse.  
Grell volteo a ver a su compañero con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro, mientras su cintura era rodeada por los brazos del demonio.  
-Porque el, ya es parte de la oscuridad.


	6. Los amigos no se abandonan

Sebastian levanto la barbilla de Grell y lo acerco más hacia él para besarlo apasionadamente. En un movimiento rápido Ronald ataco al demonio casi por instinto, descargando en la toda la furia que llevaba consigo al imaginar que aquel ser pudiera ser el causante de lo que presencio la otra noche. Sin embargo una motosierra roja logro detener la guadaña que atacaba a su pareja, dejando ver tras ella como los ojos de su amigo brillaban con intensidad en un hermoso rojo sangre.

-¿¡Qué haces Grell!? ¡Deja que mate a ese demonio! – le gritaba Ronald, notando que la fuerza del pelirrojo era mucho mayor de lo que recordaba.  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso – le respondió con voz grave y seria – Si quieres atacarlo deberás matarme a mi primero.

Ronald dio un paso hacia atrás, podía notar la mirada decidida de Grell. Dudo por un momento; no podía atacar a su amigo, pero no quería irse así sin más y dejarlo, a pesar de que ya no actuaba como el mismo, seguía siendo la misma persona.  
Grell con gran agilidad logro atacarlo y dejar una profunda herida en el brazo de Ronald, ni siquiera se molesto en ver si había acertado o no. Lo atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez, con gran dificultad, logro evitarlo. En ese momento no lo pensó un momento más y trato de huir del lugar.  
Pudo conseguirlo, pero no sin llevarse consigo un gran sentimiento de culpa.

Ronald recorría los rincones de la ciudad esperando no ser visto, sabía que no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, pero seria una tontería continuar luchando en estas condiciones. Pero, ¿Por qué lo había atacado de ese modo?  
La herida que le había causado era de bastante gravedad, más aun por ser una guadaña la causante de ella. Su sangre escurría recorriendo todo el brazo hasta la mano y goteando constantemente por sus dedos, abriendo aún más la piel muerta alrededor de su brazo, era bastante doloroso el solo dejarlo al descubierto.  
Giro su cabeza hacia atrás para verificar si ya los había perdido de vista, y afortunadamente así era, parecía ser que no se habían tomado la molestia de seguirlo.  
Ya menos agitado, continuo a pie por la calle, a completamente vacía a esas horas de la noche. Cabizbajo y cargando desganado su arma regreso al cuartel.

Grell observaba la sangre que había quedado en su motosierra, no había tomado mucha conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer hasta el momento en que su compañero escapo. Sebastian se percató de esto y le toco el hombro tratando de animarlo, pero solo lo vio con una mirada solitaria.  
El conjunto de emociones que el pelirrojo sentía a cada instante no paraba de cambiar, se sentía confundido, y hasta se podría decir que asustado. En ese momento Grell comenzó a sentir un vacío dentro de él, un vacío seco y frío, empezó a sentirse cada vez más débil acompañado de un incremento en su furia y decepción.

-¿Porque...me siento así...? – preguntaba Grell a Sebastian muy confundido.  
-Te lo dije antes ¿no? Haber cambiado tu naturaleza tan violentamente es realmente duro – le decía viéndolo a los ojos – No puedes seguir evitándolo, algún día tendrás que hacerlo.  
-Aunque técnicamente ya no sea shinigami lo he sido por más de 200 años, simplemente no puedo, no me siento capaz – se notaba el nerviosismo en sus palabras.  
-Ahora tus instintos son otros, no podrás resistirlo por mucho más tiempo, debes saberlo.  
Una suave brisa los rodeó en ese instante. Sus cabellos se agitaban a la luz de la luna, haciendo que un leve estremecimiento recorriera la espalda del pelirrojo.  
-Quisiera que no fuera así…

________________________________________

Había transcurrido aproximadamente una semana desde la repentina desaparición del shinigami pelirrojo, y desde que se enteraron de la causa de esas horribles muertes. Aun así, el secreto tan oscuro que ocultaba su compañero parecía no haber salido aun a la luz, y siendo sinceros, ellos preferían que se siguiera manteniendo silencio respecto al tema.  
En el mundo shinigami, si una información como esa era sacada a la luz, el shinigami en cuestión seria acusado de traición y perseguido para darle muerte.  
Ronald no tenia en claro si debería decírselo a su superior. No sabía si William estaba o no enterado de la situación. Si lo estaba podría prohibirle por todos los medios entrometerse más en el asunto tal como lo había intentado días antes, pero si por el contrario no lo sabía, corría el riesgo de que lo tomara de la peor manera, que sería dando una orden de captura hacia el pelirrojo.  
El shinigami rubio caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del edificio, se había dado cuenta de que si no conservaba la calma no podría pensar claramente en una solución a este problema.

Últimamente se había encontrado bastante pensativo con el asunto. No era algo que el novato acostumbrara hacer con frecuencia, generalmente solo se perdía en sus pensamientos cuando algún problema ocurría, así que sus compañeros no tardaron en notarlo.  
Un pequeño grupo de shinigamis con los que Ronald solía pasar el rato se acercó al rubio bastante preocupados por él.

-Oye amigo te noto algo extraño últimamente, ¿sucede algo? – le dijo uno de ellos - Si es así sabes que aquí estamos.  
Ronald solo negó con la cabeza.  
-No tranquilos es solo que últimamente no he podido evitar las horas extras, y he estado un poco agotado - les respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus amigos solo lo miraron inconformes.  
-Esto…¿Estas seguro? – insistía.  
-Claro, no hay ningún problema.  
-Hmm..- giro la mirada – A propósito, ¿no sabes en donde se ha metido esta vez tu amigo Grell? Escuche que su jefe está bastante molesto por sus faltas y más ahora con tanto trabajo pendiente – continuó tratando de cambiar de tema.  
-No, lo siento – respondió procurando no bajar su mirada – no lo he visto estos días.  
-Seguro debe de estar perdiendo su tiempo como siempre jajajaja – decía otro como burla.  
Ronald solo apretó los puños con furia y dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí, dejando atrás a sus compañeros con miradas sorprendidas y a la vez confundidas.

 

*********************************************************************

En una oficina un tanto limpia y ordenada, se encontraba William sentado en el escritorio que, como era de costumbre, estaba cubierto con más de una columna de papeles.  
El shinigami pelinegro no estaba poniendo mucha atención a sus deberes, recientemente había faltado en una entrega de documentos y ya estaba retrasado en la redacción de un informe con las muertes recientes en el norte y oeste de la ciudad de Londres, algo que por supuesto era demasiado extraño en él, quien siempre cumplía con impecable presentación todos sus trabajos, sin excepción. Y por lo cual los demás shinigamis del despacho habían comenzado a preocuparse en serio.  
En ese momento uno de sus compañeros entro a la oficina.

-¡William-san despierta ya! Tenemos que entregar hoy estos informes – le decía algo alterado.  
-¿Eh? Ah...lo siento, en un momento lo hago – le respondió un poco distraído.  
-¿Que le sucede últimamente? No es nada común en usted verlo así de distraído – decía preocupado – si continua así tendremos problemas.  
-Lo lamento, estaré más atento – respondió tratando de recuperar su postura.  
Como respuesta se encamino a dejar un pequeño montón de documentos sobre el escritorio para posteriormente dejar la habitación.

William soltó un largo suspiro, no podía continuar en estas condiciones por más tiempo, faltar en su trabajo era algo imperdonable para él, y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.  
Momentos después escucho como tocaban levemente la puerta. Se aproximó para abrirla y tras ella se encontraba nada menos que Ronald con su mirada un tanto indecisa.

-William-sensei…hay algo que debo decirle – dijo por fin – es sobre Grell-sempai...  
Al escuchar esto William reacciono con sorpresa, ¿Acaso el sabia sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo?  
Sin esperar más entraron ambos al cuarto cerrando la puerta.  
-¿Acaso paso algo? – le pregunto con nerviosismo.  
-Vera...es sobre el porqué Grell ha estado faltando estos días, pero supongo que ya lo sabe.  
William recordó lo que Grell le dijo aquel día, no quería arriesgarse y contarle a nadie al respecto, pero tal parece que no es bueno ocultando los problemas  
-¿A qué te refieres?- le decía tratando de evitar ser descubierto.  
-Sus ojos…usted también los vio, ¿no es así? – Ronald se notaba con más seriedad de lo usual.  
William entro en un ligero shock al escuchar estas palabras y volteo su cabeza un poco hacia abajo.  
-Tu… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – dijo tratando de evadir el tema.  
-Al principio no estaba seguro, pero no veo otra razón por la cual estaría actuando tan extraño desde aquel día – explicaba tratando de sonar firme – algo le pasó a Grell-senpai ¿Cierto? Algo realmente malo – dijo con tristeza.  
William pudo ver la sinceridad de la preocupación en su mirada, no quería meter a más personas en todo este enredo, pero se sintió incapaz de seguir fingiendo ante él.  
-¿Cuándo te enteraste?  
-Hace una semana, antes de la desaparición de Grell – respondía el rubio - No sabía si debía decírselo o no, por favor, tiene que dejarme ayudarlo, soy el único amigo que tiene.

William no sabía que pensar, necesitaría ayuda para esto, pero podría poner al novato en grave peligro. Volteo a verlo a los ojos, notaba lo suplicantes de estos, peor sería retirarlo del asunto y negar su cooperación que arriesgarse por proteger a un buen amigo.  
Al final no tuvo otra opción, más que aceptar.

-El problema es que no sé qué podríamos hacer para hacer regresar a Grell con nosotros – decía William mientras daba círculos por la habitación tratando de pensar en algo. Decidió posponer el trabajo de hoy para enfocarse más en encontrar una solución.  
-No tenía idea de que un shinigami pudiese cambiar su naturaleza tan fácilmente, ¡O que siquiera fuese posible! – alegó Ronald.  
-Y menos a la de un ser tan despreciable y sucio…- continuó el moreno –Sin embargo creo haber escuchado que hubo un caso similar hace muchos siglos, antes incluso de que yo fuera shinigami.  
-¡Espere! – Ronald se levantó de un salto del asiento – ¡Tal vez Undertaker pueda saber algo! Si no me equivoco él fue shinigami durante muchos siglos – decía curioso.  
William lo volteo a ver sorprendido, era verdad, en esa época el debió estar de servicio y podría saber cómo volverlo a la normalidad.  
-Debemos salir inmediatamente al mundo humano, rescataremos a Grell de las garras del demonio.


	7. Reencuentro inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William tiene pensado recuperar a Grell a cualquier costo, sin saber que en el camino terminará por descubrir lo que realmente siente.

La noche descendió sobre aquella bella ciudad, y una suave brisa traía consigo la espesa niebla, que lentamente la inundaba.  
A la sombra de la luna se podía divisar una fina silueta, mientras su cabellera carmesí se agitaba con el viento y con una expresión de leve culpa, observaba la sangre en sus manos. 

-Hiciste lo que debías. Nada se podía hacer, era algo que no podía evitarse – una figura espectral lo miraba distante. Sebastian sabía que podría haber sido duro para él.  
-Eso lo sé - le respondió con tranquilidad.  
-¿Sin resentimientos? – preguntaba el demonio curioso.  
-Ni un poco – dijo Grell riendo para sí mismo.  
El pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó por detrás, abrazándolo suavemente.  
-Qué curioso Sebas-chan, mira quien nos estuvo observando – hablo el pelirrojo repentinamente.  
A lo lejos se pudo ver como alguien salía de detrás de uno de los edificios.  
-Oh, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?..- comento Sebastian sin dejar de sonreír y tomando a Grell con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

~Unas horas antes~

William y Ronald no perdían tiempo, y sin preocuparse demasiado por su trabajo buscaban llegar con el shinigami legendario, con esperanzas de que conociera alguna forma de resolver este gran problema, o si había siquiera alguna forma de hacerlo.  
No tardaron demasiado en encontrarse frente a la tienda de Undertaker, así que entraron apresuradamente. Ronald fue el primero en hablar.

-¿¡Undertaker estas aquí!? ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! – grito Ronald apenas entro.  
-Un poco más de respeto, puede estar retirado pero aun es un superior – reclamo William. A los pocos segundos salía el peli plata de uno de sus ataúdes para variar.  
-¡Buen día Ronald! Buen día... eh... ¿Cuál era tu nombre? Solo recuerdo que eras el aburrido del grupo~ - dirigiéndose al moreno.  
\- William…-en esos momentos se arrepentía de corregir a su compañero.  
\- ¡Si claro! Eres Willy! ¿Y en donde está la bella doncella de rojo?  
\- Te refieres a Grell, nuestro COMPAÑERO.  
\- Si ella como se llame... disculpen mi pésima memoria pero hace décadas que no me visitan hee hee~.  
-¡Como sea necesitamos que nos ayudes! Tenemos un terrible problema con nuestro COMPAÑERO – continuó William.  
-¿Y qué le sucede? ¿¿Acaso sigue buscando bebes??  
-¡Esto es serio! ¡Es posible que ese demonio lo haya corrompido! – Al escuchar esto la expresión de Undertaker cambio.  
-Hmm ya veo...-dijo pensativo – Eso si es un problema~…  
-¡Venimos aquí con esperanzas de que supieras alguna forma de poder ayudarlo! Si acaso no es demasiado tarde. – continúo el rubio.  
-Hehehe sí que se han metido en un gran problema~ -parecía volver a su actitud normal.  
-¿Acaso sabes sobre eso? – pregunta William.  
-Hehe bueno con solo platicar con Ronald y el aburrido de...emm…como se llame, ya me alegraron bastante el día aunque de todas formas les hubiera dicho – dijo tomando uno de sus frascos de galletas.  
-¡Me llamo WILLIAM!  
-Si como digas~  
-¿¿Entonces si nos podrá ayudar Undertaker?? – dijo Ronald.  
-Podre tener mala memoria pero ese día nunca se borró de mi mente – continuo el peli plata - Y más aún por ser uno de mis amigos cercanos el caso a tratar – decía mientras ambos shinigamis lo veían sorprendidos - Ciertamente, hace ya varios siglos ocurrió un caso similar a este. Podría contarles la historia, tal vez les sea de ayuda~ - Ninguno de los dos tuvo oposición, cualquier información sería útil en esta situación.

-Hace varios siglos atrás cuando aún trabajaba como shinigami, tenía varios compañeros que me eran asignados en algunas ocasiones para cumplir ciertas misiones, aunque era muuy raro porque casi siempre me asignaban solo~ En fin llegamos a ser bastante cercanos ya que nos ayudábamos mutuamente en las misiones, pero uno de los que más me agradaban era él.  
-¿Y porque no nos dices su nombre? – Pregunto Ronald.  
-No le veo necesidad hehe~~  
-¿Pero cómo llego a eso? – insistía William.  
-Ocurrió justo en una de nuestras misiones juntos. Se nos había llamado para encargarnos de un demonio suelto por las calles cometiendo múltiples asesinatos. Pero cuando llegamos él se comportaba extraño, e inmediatamente atacó a mi compañero desvaneciéndolo en una nube de humo. Al día siguiente apareció en su habitación como si nada hubiera ocurrido, o al menos físicamente, porque se notaba más distraído e impulsivo - Al oír esto William y Ronald voltearon a verse, es tal y como ocurrió con Grell – Muchos shinigamis comenzaron a desaparecer o a ser asesinados, e incluso ocurrió con los humanos, y fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta que el demonio de la otra noche era el responsable de su cambio, todo por haberse enamorado de mi compañero.

¿Escucharon bien? ¿Un demonio se enamoró de un dios de la muerte? Eso era nuevo, creían que ningún demonio era capaz de tener algún tipo de sentimiento por otro ser.

-¿Es eso posible?  
-Es tan raro como ver a un shinigami con sentimientos hacia un humano, pero puede suceder – camino hacia la mesa y se sentó sobre ella – les voy a decir un pequeño consejo hehe; la única forma de traerlo de vuelta es volver a purificar su alma de la misma forma en la que fue corrompida, devolviéndole sus sentimientos y el interés por el destino de la vida humana~- ellos dos se miraron extrañados, no entendieron muy bien a que se refería.  
-¿Eso qué significa? – pregunto Will.  
-Como saben un demonio nunca tendrá algún otro tipo de interés por un humano si no es para devorar su alma, y aunque lo tuviera le sería inevitable el dejar de consumirlas, lo hacen para poder sobrevivir~  
-Entonces eso era…  
-Heehee en otras palabras, una vez que haya devorado un alma humana jamás podrá volver a ser shinigami~  
-¿Entonces solo hay que evitar que lo haga? – Ronald conservo sus esperanzas.  
-No precisamente~ al principio solo será temporal, de ella depende en qué lado se quedará. Y cómo ya les dije deberán purificar su espíritu de la misma forma en la que fue corrompido, eso significa que deberá enamorarse de otro shinigami y recibir un beso suyo para, con un poco de suerte, anular la contaminación de su alma, pues la energía demoniaca es sumamente poderosa e invasiva. Deberás lograr que tu energía llegue a él sin que se vea contaminada por la del demonio~~   
-Es EL…. No ella… – corrigió William.  
-Uuuhh aún más interesante ¿¿no?? Hehehe~  
-¿¿William-sensei usted va a besar a Grell-senpai?? – decía el novato.  
-¡Ni demente! ¡Lo harás tú!  
-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero a quien persigue es a usted, seguro que le gustaría más!  
-Da lo mismo, tu eres el experto no yo, ¿Porque no intentas darle un beso francés?  
-¿¡Ehh!?  
-¡¡Ajajajajajaj!! Esto es aún mejor jajaja – Undertaker estaba que se caía de la risa.

Repentinamente William sintió una extraña sensación, sentía un poco de incomodidad. No entendía el por qué, pero casi por instinto opto por revisar su lista de muerte temiendo fuera la causa, quedando sin palabras ante lo que vio; decenas de nombres aparecían continuamente casi sin detenerse, y no parecía haber razón aparente, ningún un humano podría asesinar o morir así de rápido. A menos que…

-¡¡No puede ser!! – grito William espantado por su primera suposición, corriendo hacia la puerta.  
-¡William-sensei espere! – Ronald lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo.  
-Hehehe buena suerte~ aunque no creo que lo logren, ya es muy tarde… - terminado de hablar desapareció entre las sombras de la habitación con una siniestra sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
Que las personas mueran así, nunca puede ser una buena señal. Seguramente hay algo horrible detrás de esto.

-¡Ese maldito demonio! Espero que Grell aún no haya… - fácilmente visible estaba una extensa parte de la ciudad con rastros de pelea; cosas destrozadas, las paredes manchadas de sangre. Y peor aún, decenas de cadáveres humanos por todas partes.

Sintió un escalofrió y una fuerte presencia desconocida proveniente de unas calles más adelante. Pudo llegar, esconder su presencia y ocultarse entre los edificios para observar sin ser visto.  
Había alguien ahí, pero no quien buscaba. Parado justo al frente se encontraba un personaje de negros cabellos y ojos carmesí divagando por el lugar, observando y analizando de forma placentera los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo. Parecía disfrutar el contemplar sus entrañas fuera de sí, algunos aún vivos, y sufriendo en agonía. Es razonable, después de todo esos despreciables seres disfrutaban hundiéndolos en la obscuridad, y generalmente, también a los demás seres; humanos, shinigamis, ángeles, e inclusive a los de su misma especie. Por ello debía rescatar a Grell antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Podría ser un sádico y loco pervertido, pero aún era uno de los más fuertes del despacho, y aunque no pareciera, uno de los más inteligentes, que no lo demostrara era diferente.

Repentinamente aquel demonio volteo, al parecer logro captarlo a pesar de todo. No dijo nada, solo se giró y siguió su camino. Por supuesto William lo siguió, y nuevamente esa extraña presencia apareció, conforme avanzaba los cadáveres aumentaban, y pronto vio por qué; llego a donde estaba el tan buscado pelirrojo.  
No quiso salir aun, y espero un momento hasta que lo escucho hablar. 

-Qué curioso Sebas-chan, mira quien nos estuvo observando.  
\- Oh, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?..- comento sarcásticamente tomando a Grell con más fuerza entre sus brazos.  
A lo lejos, William salió de entre los edificios con una expresión de disgusto y sorpresa.  
-Grell, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí…? – pregunto algo consternado.  
-Simplemente buscaba algunas presas – le respondió con tono de superioridad.  
-Por favor… ¡Dime que no te has alimentado de almas aun!  
-¿Te interesa saber de mí? Me impresionas – dijo molesto.  
-¡Pero…si lo haces tú...!  
-Se perfectamente lo que pasara, Will, y estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo totalmente, porque parece ser que es el único al que realmente le importo – interrumpió.  
-¡No puedes irte con ese demonio! ¡Tú perteneces con los shinigamis! Si lo haces yo...  
-Tú ¿qué?... – preguntó casi con fastidio.  
-Realmente no sabría qué hacer... – dijo casi en un susurro, pero si entendible para sus oídos.  
-¿Seguir con tu vida? ¿Olvidarme de una maldita vez, quizá? – comenzó a impacientarse.  
-¡No lo entiendes, no puedo hacer eso! – respondió William esta vez con sinceridad, a este punto y al ver esta escena realmente casi había olvidado la conversación con Undertaker. Esto lo había afectado, pero debía traerlo devuelta.  
-¿A qué te refieres? – Grell no lo comprendía.  
-Yo… Grell…A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer yo siempre te he considerado… - dijo William bajando la mirada para que Grell no pudiera verle la cara – Eres una persona importante para mí y perderte de esta forma es… ¡Es que simplemente no podría con ello! ¡Hemos sido compañeros desde siempre! ¡Hemos peleado juntos contra estos seres desde que tengo memoria! ¡No puedes irte así nada más y dejarnos a todos! ¡Dejar atrás todo lo que has hecho, a Ronald que tanto se ha preocupado por ti, no puedes dejarme solo, aun te necesito a mi lado, TE QUIERO A MI LADO GRELL! – dijo casi en un grito.

El pelirrojo lo observaba atónito sin saber que decir ante tal declaración. Era la primera vez que veía a William ser así de expresivo, o más aún, ser expresivo con algo referente a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! cuenta la leyenda que aparezco cada mil años, pero la uni es asi :( si les ha gustado, tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia dejen sus comentarios! :)


	8. Amor perdido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William acaba de declarar su supuesto amor hacia su amigo pelirrojo, pero ¿Qué tan cierto es? O mas importante aun ¿De qué forma piensa demostrar que sus palabras son verdaderas?

Ambos shinigamis se encontraban parados frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos y sin decir ninguna palabra. William esperaba poder convencerlo de que regresara con ellos, pero la respuesta del pelirrojo no fue para nada la que esperaba.

-Eres un ingenuo egoísta. ¿Lo sabias William? Porque yo creo que no – Grell le dedico una mirada sombría y llena de desprecio, tomando su motosierra y golpeándolo en el rostro con ella, haciendo que callera al suelo y dejándole graves heridas por las navajas enterradas en su piel.  
-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Yo no estaba mintiendo, es la verdad! – exclamo William.  
-Sabes, desde hace casi 200 años, yo siempre te he amado. Todos los días despertaba con la única esperanza de esta vez, de alguna forma, poder ganarme tu corazón. Siempre lo fuiste todo para mí, eras mi motor de vida. Pero…lo único que tu demostrabas hacia mí era odio, desprecio, asco… asco que todos los días podía verlo incrementando a través de esa fría mirada que posees y que parecías reservar solo para mí, parecías no odiar a nadie tanto como me odiabas mí; golpes, insultos, ni la más mínima prueba de que te importo, ni un poco, si no es porque era tu shinigami estrella más temido. Y un día…simplemente me canse, me canse de entregarle mi vida y mi corazón a la persona equivocada. Yo no soy un juguete ni una maldita herramienta que puedas usar y luego tirar a la basura – William quedo sin palabras ante esta respuesta, ¿todo eso sentía el pelirrojo? Es verdad que nunca se había tomado el tiempo para saber realmente sobre él, o para si quiera tener una pequeña charla.  
-Eso es…  
-Cuando Sebastian me explico el porqué de todo, la razón de haberme convertido en esto, de darme una oportunidad para cambiar y empezar de cero, lo supe, supe a quien realmente le importaba, tanto así para haber arriesgado su vida para estar junto a mi – Grell comenzó a aproximarse lentamente con motosierra en mano, dejando a William estático ante la escena.  
-Pero...eso...yo nunca...  
-¿Nunca lo notaste? No me extraña, ya que en todo tu sucio ser no hay una pizca de bondad, ni mucho menos amor, tan solo piensas en ti mismo, y me sorprende lo mucho que tarde en darme cuenta de que nunca seria nadie para ti, realmente fui un estúpido al creer que tendría alguna esperanza – William logro reincorporarse y tomar su guadaña que había caído al suelo.  
-Si fuera tan egoísta como dices ¿¡Porque estaría yo aquí tratando de salvarte de esa escoria!? – gritaba desesperado.  
-¡Porque tú nunca has soportado perder! ¡Odias que otros tengan la razón y tú no! – Grell apretaba su mano con fuerza mientras sostenía la motosierra, William nunca había visto al pelirrojo tan furioso en toda su vida. Grell se acercaba a paso lento mientras encendía el motor de su guadaña - Fue una tontería tuya el venir aquí, debiste saber que nunca accedería, ninguno de los shinigamis o lo que esté relacionado con ese lugar me importa ya, y tú, si alguna vez en verdad me quisiste o te importe de alguna manera pues olvidalo, perdiste tu oportunidad hace ya muchos años – En esas palabras parecía que Grell se encontraba al borde del llanto – ¡¡Yo…te odio...William T. Spears!! – el pelirrojo ya con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos lanzo su motosierra contra su antiguo jefe, clavándolo del hombro contra una pared detrás de él. Sebastian parecía solo querer disfrutar del espectáculo.  
-Si eso piensas de mí… entonces ¿¡porque lo amas a él!? ¡Estuvo a punto de matarte en más de una ocasión! – le gritaba buscando alguna justificación. El demonio entonces entro en escena hacia el shinigami, haciendo a un lado al pelirrojo y poniendo una mano en su hombro tratando de calmarlo.  
-¿Quieres saber la razón? Pues bien, la tienes frente a tus ojos. Todo lo que ves, todo lo que está sucediendo, todo lo que pasará a partir de hoy es enteramente tu culpa.   
-Debes estar bromeando, ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que haga una bestia tan repugnante como tú!  
-¿Eso crees? Pues a esta bestia que dices, contrario a ti, sentía dolor al ver como su amado era lastimado. ¿Piensas que no te observaba? ¿Piensas que el que era entonces mi joven amo no ordenaría su muerte si Grell se acercaba mucho a mí? Tenía que mantenerlo a distancia por su propia seguridad, mi anterior amo lo odiaba y lo consideraba un distractor a mi deber como mayordomo. Siempre me preocupe por él a diferencia de ti – decía abrazando al pelirrojo con uno de sus brazos - Deberías sentirte avergonzado de que un demonio posea más sentimientos que tú – Sebastian mostraba su aterradora mirada directo a los ojos del shinigami – El odio de Grell, su huida del mundo shinigami, las despiadadas muertes, son todas tu culpa – esto había dejado inmóvil y muy pensativo a William, ¿todo eso era cierto? ¿De verdad todo eso ocultaba el pelirrojo detrás de esa constante sonrisa?

Por la congelante mirada del pelirrojo podía deducir que sí.  
Entonces, ¿Este era el final? ¿Definitivamente no habría forma de salvación? No importaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ronald había perdido de vista a su jefe. Desde la tienda de Undertaker solo había alcanzado a verlo por unos momentos antes de desaparecer completamente. Y para mejorar su suerte una poderosa y extraña fuerza había llegado a nublar sus sentidos de percepción, y no alcanzaba a sentir a nadie en cientos de metros a la redonda.

-¡William-sensei! ¿¡En donde esta!? – esto era malo, nunca había visto a su superior tan alterado para correr así, y encima perderlo tan rápido, definitivamente tenía algo que ver con su amigo.

Al parecer no tenía opción, tendría que buscar detenidamente por todos los lugares.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El shinigami miraba con rabia los ojos del cuervo, volteando luego con el demonio de rojo. ¿Cómo era posible que tan repentinamente dijera todo aquello? 

-Esa cosa debió haberte lavado el cerebro Grell – William arranco decisivamente la motosierra en su brazo.  
-Yo no he tenido nada que ver con su decisión, simplemente le di la oportunidad de alejarse de ti y venir a mi lado – respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona – Todo fue completamente por voluntad propia.  
-Que patético…- William lanzo el arma roja contra el pelinegro de ojos carmesí, quien la esquivo con algo de dificultad.  
Pero la había usado simplemente de distractor, pues mientras se concentraba en esquivarla lanzo un ataque directo con su guadaña con intención de atravesarlo, sin éxito, pero logrando preocupar a su pareja.  
-¡Sebastian!  
-Tranquilo, eso no lograra hacerme más que un rasguño – dijo confiado. 

Grell fastidiado de su actitud invoco de nuevo su arma y se abalanzó sobre William para atacarlo.  
William ya estaba realmente molesto, esquivo como pudo el fuerte ataque del pelirrojo y logro contraatacar atrapando su cuello entre las afiladas pinzas y golpeándolo contra una pared detrás de él, amenazándolo con cortarle la garganta si hacia el más pequeño movimiento.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que digas, si me odias o no es tu problema. Pero ten por seguro que mientras yo me encuentre con vida no permitiré nunca vuelvas a tener contacto con ese demonio – William aprisionaba cada vez más contra la pared al pelirrojo, causando que comenzara a sangrar.  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Creí haberte dicho que ningún argumento tuyo me haría cambiar de opinión – respondió sin perder su pícara sonrisa de dientes afilados.  
-Si es necesario obligarte lo haré, pero vendrás conmigo quieras o no – William parecía no tener intención de ceder. Grell solo comenzó a reírse frente a él sin dejar de sonreír.  
-Je sería divertido ver como lo intentas cariño~ - escuchado esto tomo las muñecas del pelirrojo y lo jalo hacia él sin quitar las cuchillas de su cuello. Caminó lejos del ser que los observaba bastante calmado y abrió un portal hacia su mundo. Pero no se dio cuenta de la mirada traicionera de su acompañante combinada con la del demonio a quien dejaban atrás.

~~~~

La extraña presencia desapareció, y el rubio pudo de nuevo comenzar a percibir lo que le rodeaba. Al parecer su superior había regresado a salvo al mundo shinigami, pero algo seguía sin encajar, no parecía que hubiera vuelto realmente la tranquilidad. No lo pensó más y decidió volver a cerciorarse que si estuviera ahí.

*****************************************************************************

Había llegado rápido, pero tardo un poco más en llegar al despacho. Tan pronto llegó notó que todo mundo estaba hecho un completo lío. Muchos corrían alterados de un lado para otro, algunos se dirigían a otro lugar con armas en mano, y otros solo se quedaban en algún lugar apartado susurrando atemorizados. ¿Qué sucedía aquí?  
Lleno de curiosidad decidió seguirlos para ver hacia donde se dirigían aquellos shinigamis armados. Era algo típico de él ver primero los hechos antes de preguntar.  
Luego de unos momentos pudo ver como se aproximaban a las celdas, en ese caso lo más razonable es que, o un prisionero hubiera escapado, o que hayan traído a uno nuevo, y por lo visto, muy peligroso.

Esta vez tendría que buscar a alguien al tanto para informarse sobre lo sucedido.  
Afortunadamente no muy lejos pudo divisar a quien más esperaba. William se encontraba un poco más adelante parado frente a una de las celdas, que estaba completamente rodeada.

-¡William-sensei al fin lo encuentro! – exclamó aliviado, pero aun algo consternado al ver todo el panorama.  
-¿Ronald? ¿En dónde estabas? Estuve teniendo algunos problemas hace unos momentos – respondió ya con su tono de voz habitual.  
-Yo, de verdad lo siento pero… lo perdí totalmente de mi vista, y no pude localizarlo por ningún medio... – Ronald se sentía un poco culpable por no haber estado con él.  
-No te preocupes ya por eso. El problema ahora es nuestro amigo de ahí – dijo dirigiéndose al peculiar prisionero frente a él.  
Apenas giro un poco la mirada y pudo distinguir ese inconfundible tono de rojo. Completamente encadenado de pies a cabeza, empapado en sangre, con sus ojos brillando intensamente en ese inconfundible tono rubí y rodeado de la misteriosa esencia demoniaca que había logrado confundirlo allá afuera. No podía creer lo que veía, ¿qué hacia él encerrado aquí?  
-Gusto en verte Ronnie~ ya te extrañaba.


	9. Final eterno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con Grell en el mundo shinigami, solo queda una oportunidad para saber quien se quedará con él

Tan solo unos pocos días transcurrieron desde aquel reencuentro entre los dos ex-compañeros de trabajo, cuando William trajo a Grell de regreso al despacho.  
Le habían ordenado conseguir toda la información posible de la situación actual, y para ello se planifico interrogar al posible culpable. Aunque, el ambiente de la fría celda desde su encarcelamiento se mantenía con una fuerte y tétrica tensión.

Grell mantenía una mirada penetrante y sin emoción alguna, viendo fijamente a todo quien se le acercara, y de vez en cuando mostrando una ligera sonrisa para sus acompañantes. La seguridad nunca bajaba, pero ninguno resistía permanecer junto a él por más de una hora seguida, solían irse corriendo desesperados del lugar poniéndolos en la necesidad de cambiar de guardias muy seguido, y resultaba casi imposible reforzar la seguridad aunque quisieran hacerlo.

Ronald iba todos los días a verlo, sabía que no respondería ni lo tomaría en cuenta, pero siempre estaba ahí, era uno de los pocos que se preocupaba por su amigo. William sabía que debían apresurar todo, pues aún tenía una tarea por hacer, a pesar de haber fallado con la anterior, no podía dejarlo así. Últimamente se había puesto a razonar sobre todo lo acontecido, ¿Cómo fue que habían llegado a esta situación?, hace no más de un mes todo seguía con su curso normal; levantarse, recolectar las almas, llenar informes, y de vez en cuando se presentaba un ligero disturbio, pero las anormalidades no llegaban a más de eso, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, quien no hace mucho era su amigo cercano, ahora estaba frente a él, totalmente encadenado, enfrentando cargos de traición. Momentos después dos shinigamis de aspecto más duro y serio hicieron acto de presencia.

-Grell Sutcliff, vendrás con nosotros – ambos abrieron la puerta y soltaron las cadenas de Grell para poder llevárselo, mientras el pelirrojo mantenía su sonrisa burlona y no parecía tener pizca de preocupación alguna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Llegaron pronto frente a una gran puerta doble decorada y diseñada con un estilo simple y discreto. Al otro lado se encontraba un largo pasillo de color oscuro. Los guardias lo guiaron por el hasta llegar a un gran salón igualmente de colores oscuros, con unas altas paredes que lo rodeaban con unas largas ventanas con cristal de visión unilateral, a excepción de las que estaban frente a él. En lo alto de estas se encontraban varios shinigamis, pudo darse cuenta por los constantes susurros que se escuchaban al otro lado de la ventana, y no era difícil distinguir el tono que usaban, algunos con odio, otros con miedo. Los guardias lo habían llevado al centro de la sala y lo habían vuelto a encadenar para evitar que fuese a escapar.

No tardó demasiado en escucharse abrir una puerta trasera y entrar el que sería su juez, curiosamente, acompañado de su querido William.

-Ex–shinigami Grell Sutcliff, se dará inicio a tu juicio. Se te acusa de alta traición y genocidio, ¿Cómo se declara? – comento con autoridad.  
-Je ¿Es necesario preguntar?~ - respondió el pelirrojo pícaramente causando el disgusto del juez.  
-¿Cuáles son los cargos?-dijo volteando con William esta vez.  
-Se le acusa de cometer exactamente doscientos setenta y seis asesinatos, tres de ellos a shinigamis novatos, aliarse con el enemigo y difamación de información, se espera un castigo correspondiente a sus actos - respondió un poco distraído, pero sin ceder a la tensión.  
-¿Hay testigos?  
-No parecía tener intenciones de ocultarlo.  
-¿Pueden presentar evidencias?  
-Traemos el arma homicida del acusado, la cual contiene todos los cinematic record, en los que se muestra claramente cómo y cuándo asesino a todas y cada una de sus víctimas – William entonces hizo salir las películas de la motosierra quedando a la vista de todos los presentes, quienes quedaron completamente horrorizados al ver cómo eran asesinados sus compañeros con completo sadismo y sin ninguna piedad, a pesar de su llanto y desesperación. Y ni se diga de todas aquellas almas humanas. Algunos eran torturados mientras les arrancaba cada parte de su cuerpo, a otros los desmembraba poco a poco con su motosierra, cuidando que permanecieran consientes para poder contemplar su propia muerte. Pero habían notado algo extraño.  
-Se puede ver como mata cruelmente a esos humanos, pero veo que no se encuentran todos los cinematic records que ha mencionado - dijo con un tono confundido y sarcástico a la vez.  
-Temo decirlo, pero al parecer ya es muy tarde para salvar su alma – William agacho su cabeza tratando de hacer no tan notable su expresión de tristeza.  
-Entonces no queda más opción. Grell Sutcliff, debido a tus acciones, serás condenado a pena de muerte inmediata. Spears, comience con las preparaciones – declaro el juez con tono alto y autoritario.  
-Jeje de verdad me enternecen – Grell parecía burlarse en la cara del juez y de todas las víctimas y testigos.  
-¿¡Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso traidor!? – preguntaba furioso.  
-Me parece adorable el que crean que pueden siquiera ponerme un dedo encima con alguna de sus patéticas condenas – decía mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con un demoniaco tono carmesí.  
-¿¡Te atreves a ponerte insolente aun viendo tu situación actual!? – comentaron arrogantes algunos de los presentes ayudantes del juez. Uno de ellos chasqueo los dedos haciendo que llegaran los guardias y se pusieran en guardia alrededor de el – ¡Estas aprisionado en nuestro territorio, completamente rodeado y sin nadie que te ayude!  
-¿Realmente son tan ingenuos como para creer que me dejaría capturar tan fácilmente sin motivo? – los ojos del pelirrojo parecieron cambiar repentinamente a una intensa tonalidad rubí, y de su cuerpo comenzó a emerger una fría neblina oscura – Yo nunca vine solo – de pronto, unas flamas de un rojo intenso salían a los pies del demonio pelirrojo, y parecían comenzar a consumir su cuerpo.  
La oscura niebla tomaba forma sobre él, dándole un aspecto semejante al humano, quien solamente sonrió para los shinigamis, y haciendo que la oscuridad inundara en toda la habitación las intensas flamas eran lo único visible ahora. Aquellos que miraban expectantes la situación pudieron ver como Grell se liberaba fácilmente de sus ataduras, para con una última y maniática carajada desaparecer entre el fuego. Lo último que se escuchó de aquel lugar fueron los gritos desesperados y llenos de terror de los desafortunados, y un terrible estruendo de los cristales y paredes destruyéndose en pedazos.

Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que la neblina se desvaneciese por completo, dejando ver los cadáveres desmembrados de los shinigamis. Todos habían sido asesinados, todos excepto uno de ellos: William, quien casi petrificado contemplaba con horror el escenario frente a él. Fue la primera vez que sentía un miedo como este, y peor aún, proviniendo de esa persona.

Una suave melodía comenzó a escucharse, parecida a una hermosa sonata de piano compuesta en momentos de gran tristeza, y que inmediatamente capturo la atención del shinigami. Pensó en seguir la música, y aunque sentía que indudablemente lo conduciría a los problemas, supuso que podría darle una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo, y más importante aún, a donde había ido Grell, pues aún se podía percibir su presencia en el lugar, así que no debería estar demasiado lejos. Conforme avanzaba, en el crecía una extraña sensación, de sentimientos entremezclados con poca relación entre ellos; tristeza, tranquilidad, miedo, nostalgia, paz…

El sonido lo había llevado a una oscura sala, que por su apariencia exterior se podría deducir que estaría hecha escombros, lo que hacía imposible el poder divisar con claridad objetos lejanos debido al polvo y a lo oscuro del cuarto. Comenzó a caminar hacia más adentro, pero cuanto más se adentraba, más se oscurecía su vista, y los sonidos del exterior se escuchaban cada vez menos, como si se fuese separando cada vez más de su mundo. Llego a sentirse prácticamente solo en el vacío. Pero unos ligeros pasos rompieron con el silencio, haciendo que William volteara rápidamente.

Una suave brisa choco contra su rostro, se sentía como la brisa marina; suave, cálida, con un aroma fino y tranquilizante, que repentinamente se tornó fría y tosca, dejando revelar unos ojos demoniacos, ahora vacíos y sin brillo real, notándose la furia y decepción.

-Al final si llegaste…- dijo el pelirrojo sin mostrar emoción alguna en sus palabras.  
-Así es, por fin te encuentro…Grell – le respondió de igual modo – y supongo que no me has traído hasta aquí solo para hablar.  
-Temo que no – dijo con más frialdad – porque ahora, yo me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz... – dicho esto Grell invoco su arma y en un veloz movimiento la apunto contra el cuello del shinigami.

*Flashback*

-Grell, ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? Ni siquiera yo he asesinado a tantos sin razón – comentaba Sebastian al pelirrojo un tanto sorprendido por su petición.  
-Pero yo la tengo, hace tiempo le hice una petición que estoy seguro no cumplirá, y quiero que se arrepienta de haber tomado esa decisión – Grell observaba la calle frente a él, y como caminaban por ella decenas de personas, sin saber que sería su última salida.  
-Entonces ¿quieres que se sienta culpable por sus muertes…?  
-Creo que entre él y yo no podía haber más allá de una relación de compañerismo…amistad cuanto mucho… - Grell volteo a ver a Sebastian con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.  
-Tranquilo, prometo que nunca te haré sentir así – decía mientras lo abrazaba suavemente por la espalda – para mi eres demasiado valioso como para dejarte ir por orgullo.  
-Gracias..Sebby - solo le sonrió, tomando los brazos que lo sujetaban, para después darle un tierno beso en los labios.

*End Flashback*

-Porque no aceptas que no me podrás ganar – le replicaba el pelirrojo.  
-Lo dije antes y lo volveré a decir, mientras yo viva, no permitiré que te vayas al lado de esa bestia – William invoco su arma y trato de hacer retroceder a su oponente.  
-Pues tal vez no sepas lo que signifique, pero esta vez pienso dar todo por defender a quien quiero, no importa si tengo que matarte – El shinigami no supo que decir ante esto, y un sentimiento de impotencia le dio un golpe duro. Grell se dirigió hacia él para atravesarlo directamente con su motosierra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ronald había escuchado un enorme estruendo proveniente de la sala de interrogatorios, e inmediatamente todos se habían dirigido al lugar, pues los que estaban por los alrededores señalaron que no se ha sabido qué fue de los que estuvieron dentro durante el incidente. El rubio estaba realmente preocupado, y más aún porque sabía que su jefe había estado ahí dentro. Sin embargo a lo lejos se podía alcanzar a sentir una esencia familiar, proveniente de las celdas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Eres un mentiroso, como siempre…Will – Grell podía sentir como la sangre cálida escurría lentamente sobre su mano – Tú…rompiste tu promesa – ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Grell con un tanto de tristeza.  
-Lo lamento…pero era algo que no podía hacer... – se notaba el arrepentimiento en sus palabras.  
-¿Porque no lo hiciste? Te hubieras ahorrado todos estos problemas...  
-Siempre te tuve aprecio, en eso no mentía…aunque no lo demostrara… pero creo que es verdad, no podríamos haber sido más que solo amigos… - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Me temo que sí, era algo que no podía ser…- le decía en tono bajo.  
-Ya nada puedo hacer yo…supongo que forzarte a quedarte no funcionó... – habiendo terminado lo dicho, Grell clavo aún más la afilada arma en su vientre, dejando clara la imposibilidad de recuperación del shinigami.  
-Espero que recuerdes ese día por siempre… – Grell saco su motosierra y se levantó del suelo – Pero debo decirte algo, en realidad, no he devorado ni una sola alma…

*Flashback*

William veía atento como su compañero sufría por las heridas causadas por el demonio, mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar unas pocas y cálidas lágrimas. Grell se acercó a su rostro tratando de decirle algo.

-Will…por favor…quiero pedirte algo… - decía con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban aun.  
-Si haces esfuerzos podrías lastimarte más, espera a que nos vayamos.  
-Will….-Grell le miraba suplicante esperando poder convencerlo.  
-Está bien, dime – había decidido que sería mejor escucharlo ahora.  
-Necesito que... me prometas algo….  
-¿Y de que se trata…?  
-Necesito que me digas que lo harás...-William comenzaba a dudar.  
-Lo haré pero necesito que me digas, ahora mismo no te encuentras bien.  
-De eso mismo se trata – Grell parecía ya hablar normalmente, William solo lo vio sorprendido, no habrá estado fingiendo todo este rato, ¿Cierto? – Dentro de poco ya no seré yo, y es probable que muchas personas mueran en mis manos, antes de eso, quisiera que acabes con migo...

William se quedó helado al escuchar esa petición. ¿Quería que lo asesinara? Imposible. Eso simplemente no podía hacerlo, mucho menos con sus propias manos. Ninguno pronuncio otra palabra más, pues el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos, luego de brindarle una suave sonrisa, para poco después llegar el shinigami rubio quien se notaba preocupado por su jefe.

*End Flashback*

-Adiós…Will… - Grell sujeto a William de su barbilla – te daré el honor de ser el primero… - William cerro lentamente sus ojos esmeraldas, para poder sentir como el resto de su vida le era robada, y la llama de su vida se extinguía.  
-Fue un placer…Grell – fue lo último que dijo, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grell y Sebastian contemplaban la brillante luna de la que sería prácticamente su última noche en el mundo humano. Todo parecía tranquilo, como si nunca hubiera sucedido ningún conflicto.  
-¿Entonces está decidido?  
-Por supuesto, además, ahora podremos pasar juntos la eternidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! the end is here... espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito jaja... me divirtió bastante releerlo y corregir mis horrores de ortografía y todo jajaja  
> Quizá siga escribiendo... la universidad es dura, una necesita darse tiempo para disfrutar.  
> Como sea, espero les haya gustado, muchos besos enormes con mucha mucha baba y se me cuidan! <3


End file.
